When you least expect it
by MoonzerratLhea-14
Summary: Stefan, se ha dado por vencido... la culpa y el dolor lo llevan a ser otra persona diferente, pero esto no le gusta del todo a su hermano, podrá Damon traerlo de vuelta? o dejará a su hermano hundirse en su desesperación?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire Diaries.**_

~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~

Es mi primer fic de vampire diaries, además de que soy nueva en esto de escribir, solo tengo un fic más, pero lo abandone un montón:( pero ya he regresado, y prometo acabarlo a como de lugar xD haha bueno, se que no debería meterme en más problemas, pero lo estoy haciendo al escribir otro ¬¬… pero quería escribir algo de Damon y stefan, me gusta su relación como hermanos, ~hermanos por siempre ~ :') haha, aunque no se llevan del todo bien, pero desearía que se llevaran mejor, amo la serie :B nunca me la pierdo haha, y pues los libros apenas voy en el primero n.n' el colegio en verdad no me ayuda ._. Uhmm bueno, sin más, el capí ^ ^

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Damon y Stefan se encontraban en el salón principal de la casa Salvatore. Mientras Stefan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Damon únicamente se limitaba a contemplarlo.

Hasta que el volteo sus ojos exasperado.. allí iba de nuevo.. la mirada triste y llena de culpabilidad, como odiaba cuando Stefan ponía esa cara, es cierto que le daban ganas de golpearlo pero a su vez también sentía dolor… Dolor de saber cuáles eran los recuerdos que surcaban su mente y que algunos en parte habían sido culpa suya. Era un dolor que bien no se podía quitar… se podía remplazar de otra manera… era tiempo de cambiar ciertas cosas con su hermano, el problema es que no sabía cómo.

**Stefan, ella no desea volver, nos lo ha advertido** – dijo un tanto exasperado Damon.

Más Stefan no dijo nada… él seguía en su mundo "del único culpable soy yo". Damon en cambio le molesto por no ser escuchado y que ni se haya dignado a verlo…

**Stefan **– dijo de manera autoritaria Damon, esto hizo que Stefan por lo menos le dirigiera una mirada vacía – **No es tu culpa** – al decir esto su voz se suavizó e hizo que se sorprendiera un poco pero mantuvo la compostura – **Sé que te sientes culpable hermano, pero en verdad no tiene nada que ver contigo **– dijo, agregando una sonrisa socarrona – **Vamos, Klaus y katherina, hubieran ido tras de ella de un modo u otro, no tienes porqu… **

**Claro que lo tengo, Damon** – interrumpió molesto Stefan - **¿Qué no te das cuenta? … Sí … nosotros, No, si yo.. no hubiera aparecido en su vida, nada de esto le hubiera pasado; seguiría su vida normal, nada sobrenatural, ni muertes, ni daños, ni dolor… Eso es lo que yo le he traído a su vida.. y es algo que no puedo ni me voy a perdonar.**

Al decir esto último Stefan se encamino a la entrada y antes de tomar la perilla dijo – **Se que tratas de ayudar Damon, pero déjalo así… -** dicho esto salió sin más de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damon se quedó sorprendido por el cambio de humor y las palabras repentinas que su hermano dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de recriminarle ya que Stefan se había ido.

Damon dejo pasar este suceso, esperando a que Stefan regresará con 'mejor humor' más tarde… Además no era algo de preocupación, se le pasaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a la barra, un buen vaso de licor o wisky lo animaría… eso esperaba.

Y así paso el tiempo… hasta que dieron las 1 de la madrugada y Stefan aun no llegaba… No es que se preocupara o algo parecido… No, eso jamás… además, Stefan era un vampiro podía defenderse solo, aunque el muy cabezota era el más débil de la clase de vampiros, era fuerte sí, pero el hecho de que solo se alimentaba de 'animalitos' lo volvía presa fácil como los humanos lo eran para el… Stefan y su estúpida dieta… tarde o temprano eso no bastaría y él lo sabía, pero halla él y sus sueños de no matar innecesariamente… Eran hermanos sí, pero muy diferentes…

Pero por otro lado seguía siendo su hermano menor, y aunque no le gustara de todo admitirlo, lo quería, jamás dejo de hacerlo, y le preocupaba en verdad, por ello a todas las ciudades a las cuales iba Stefan, el aparecía… Aunque Stefan creyera que lo hacía para molestarlo y para cumplir su promesa de "una eternidad de miseria", todo eso en realidad nunca estuvo en sus planes… no tenía intenciones de hacerle eso a su hermano, aunque sabía bien, todas las cosas que le había hecho y dicho, pero jamás tuvo el afán de lastimarlo de verdad… Eran las típicas peleas de hermanos o eso era lo que él quería creer, para disfrazar sus errores para con su hermano. En fin, si Stefan no aparecía para el alba, el mismo iría a buscarle.

No paso más de 20 minutos cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un Stefan oliendo a montones de wisky… es bien sabido que a los vampiros no les afecta las bebidas alcohólicas… pero si supera el límite pueden sufrir los efectos que el humano tiene, en este caso Stefan no venía borracho en sí.

Damon que aún estaba despierto y se encontraba en el salón principal, salió de este al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se sorprendió al ver a Stefan en ese estado… en verdad, jamás lo había vuelto a ver así.. desde 1920, aunque había algo diferente, aunque no sabía qué, lo único que sabía es que tal vez no era Stefan en sí.

Se encamino hacia el, hasta quedar a 1 metro de distancia de su hermano, cuando apenas había abierto su boca para recriminarle la hora y el estado en el que llegaba, fue interrumpido por Stefan…

**Se lo que vas a decir así que te lo ahorrare, te diré en el camino tuve unos pequeños contratiempos, si uno de ellos fue en encontrar esta estúpida casa, además de que está demasiado lejos y … **

**¿Cómo puedes tardarte en encontrar la casa? Y a qué viene el concepto 'estúpido' Además para eso tienes velocidad vampírica… que sin más eres mucho más lento que yo**– dijo con una sonrisa de lado al ver el enojo en la cara de Stefan - **pero por lo menos más rápido que los humanos** - finalizo con desdén.

**No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, me voy a mi habitación **– dijo sin más pasando al lado de Damon.

**Heyy! Hey,Espera un momento – **lo agarra del brazo antes de que suba por las escaleras -** tu empezaste a darme las explicaciones … termina con ellas.. **– dijo un tanto más serio **- ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado?, no me digas que ya te entro lo depresivo, Saint Stefan- **finalizó con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

**Entonces, No tengo porque finalizarlas – **dijo altanero e indiferente Stefan, no se sí sea por la bebida o por que en verdad no tenía porque… a que venía este cambio de Damon? ¿preocupación? Ja! Ni en sus más extraños sueños… el Damon…su hermano mayor, estaba muerto, se lo había demostrado varias veces ya… y el Stefan que creía que su hermano mayor podía estar en esté Damon, se había ido… con lo sucedido con elena, se había propuesto a si mismo cerrarse, pero no apagar el interruptor.. No, eso sería muy fácil, se prometió ser indiferente ante los ojos de los demás, pero el guardaría todo su dolor, lo llevaría consigo siempre, como un claro recordatorio de lo que había hecho, hasta que acabara con él… no tenía a nadie ya y si lo tenía, no lo quería, no quería añadir más dolor. Sin más se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a un Damon un tanto desconcertado y sorprendido…

* * *

Por favor _**¿Review**__? Se los agradecería muchísimo, es el alimento de un escritor…_

_Aunque yo no soy una escritora, que digas WOW! Pero también paso hambre! Okno ._. haha pero es grato saber si leen, y saber en que fallamos o palabras de aliento, etc… se acepta todo:) please._

_P.D:Sorry, por error ortográfico, pero no tengo corrección ahorita, e intento por mi misma, pero algunos se me pasan xD_

_-Moon._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire Diaries.**_

Siento la demora, pero mugres exámenes de ... cof* Uhm.. bueno bueno, aun no los acabo, faltan 2 parciales :( y luego empiezan los semestrales D: Dios me ampare :c , pero como hoy es viernes... pues decidí escribirlo antes de que se me pasara mas tiempo :c también tengo que escribir el otro D: ... esto de no tener imaginación, no es bueno D: pero pues me encanta meterme en problemas como estos .-. haha pero bueno, Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, pero lo escribí hace como 30 minutos y sinceramente no lo cheque hehe ._. es un "poco" mas largo... no tanto, pero más que el anterior haha n.n

Oh y quiero agradecer a **_AnaTVD_ **:D Muchas gracias por tu bello review :') y perdona la tardanza n.n

y en lo personal, espero no decepcionar gente xD es que mis ideas iniciales siempre cambian ... *suspiro* y bueno, Ustedes saben...

~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior.**

**No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, me voy a mi habitación **– dijo sin más pasando al lado de Damon.

**Heyy! Hey,Espera un momento – **lo agarra del brazo antes de que suba por las escaleras -** tu empezaste a darme las explicaciones … termina con ellas.. **– dijo un tanto más serio **- ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado?, no me digas que ya te entro lo depresivo, Saint Stefan- **finalizó con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

**Entonces, No tengo porque finalizarlas – **dijo altanero e indiferente Stefan, no se sí sea por la bebida o por que en verdad no tenía porque… a que venía este cambio de Damon? ¿preocupación? Ja! Ni en sus más extraños sueños… el Damon…su hermano mayor, estaba muerto, se lo había demostrado varias veces ya… y el Stefan que creía que su hermano mayor podía estar en esté Damon, se había ido… con lo sucedido con Elena, se había propuesto a si mismo cerrarse, pero no apagar el interruptor.. No, eso sería muy fácil, se prometió ser indiferente ante los ojos de los demás, pero el guardaría todo su dolor, lo llevaría consigo siempre, como un claro recordatorio de lo que había hecho, hasta que acabara con él… no tenía a nadie ya y si lo tenía, no lo quería, no quería añadir más dolor. Sin más se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a un Damon un tanto desconcertado y sorprendido…

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Los días siguientes, Stefan salía muy temprano de casa y no regresaba en todo el día hasta el anochecer y siempre directo a su habitación, casi era extraño que llegara a cruzar alguna palabra con su hermano. Incluso Damon se empezaba a cuestionar si hacia aquello porque quería evitarlo a él o porque en realidad tenía muchos proyectos en el instituto como el se excusó la segunda noche después de haber vuelto tarde, aunque ¡vamos! ¿Quién hace proyectos escolares durante todo el día, 4 días seguidos? Además Stefan faltaba demasiado a clases así que era inexplicable como seguía allí sin que nadie le cuestionara el motivo de sus tantas faltas ... ¡oh!, bueno sí, tenían el poder de hacer que la gente no preguntará o cuestionara más de lo necesario, pero el santo de Stefan era raro que usara aquello sin un motivo fuerte e incluso si tuviera un gran motivo, el método de uso de ese poder para Stefan, era un tanto más complicado… debido a su extraña alimentación, no surtía gran efecto en la persona si no lo miraba directamente e incluso así, no era seguro que funcionase; si omitir el otro motivo, que al usar ese 'poder' sería un recordatorio más para el complejo de culpa sobrecargado de su hermano y un claro recordatorio de que era un vampiro… cosa que sospechaba Stefan odiaba de sí.

Aunque no entendía porque Stefan ponía tantas trabas… ¿es que acaso hacer lo que se te da la gana y tener todo el tiempo del mundo no es lo que desea la gente normal? Porque Stefan tenía que vivir lo contrario a lo que era.. ¿Por qué no se aceptaba como es y ya? ¿Acaso era malo ser un vampiro? Pf… creo que el estar cuestionándose el comportamiento de su hermano, lo hacia ver una perspectiva diferente pero aun así no entendía el por qué… -porque omitir todo lo relacionado a ser vampiro? - … el, ellos eran seres de la noche, no había vuelta atrás a no ser por la cura, aunque solo había una en el mundo y el jamás la aceptaría… el no quería ser un débil humano pero al parecer Stefan sí.

Cuando Stefan llegará le haría hablar con él, puesto que la mentira de "proyectos o tareas escolares" estaba por finalizar… aunque jamás le creyó, le dejo en paz por esa semana, pero la semana había acabado… _era viernes_ y su escusa no sería válida este día.

Se quedó divagando más en sus pensamientos hasta que se escuchó que alguien tocaba en la entrada principal… ¿Acaso era Stefan? Pero si era el ¿por qué tocaría? Además era muy temprano para el nuevo horario de llegada que había acostumbrado los últimos días; dejo que quien fuera tocara… su deseo era que aquella persona comprendiera que no le iban a abrir y se fuera… pero su deseo no fue escuchado… después de los constantes golpeteos a la puerta, se escuchó una linda voz:

**-Damon! A que no abras esta puerta, Juro que la tiro! ¿me escuchaste?** –

" Caroline " – pensó Damon – "Tan amable y simpática ella, …. Sí solo no fuera amiga de su hermano podría deshacerse de ella. Aquella rubia era una molestia cuando se lo proponía."

Se dirigió a la entrada molesto, no esperaba a nadie y realmente no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a ella, así que al abrir la puerta dijo:

**-Stefan no está y no sé a qué horas vendrá, así que te puedes ir** – estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando Caroline habló.

**-¿No está? Oh bueno no importa, no he venido a verle a el** – dijo Caroline deteniendo la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara.

**-¿Eh?** – enarco una ceja dudoso aunque rápidamente cambio a su típica sonrisa socarrona - **¿Y a quien has venido a ver entonces? Dudo que a mí, puesto que nuestra relación no es muy "afectuosa" que digamos**

**-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordarlo** –_ dijo molesta, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de satisfacción de Damon aumentara_ - **pero eh venido aquí porque quería hablar contigo… sobre Stefan… -**dijo en tono serio

Al escuchar aquello, la sonrisa de Damon se desvaneció, quedo en un semblante seco y únicamente dijo: **Pasa, **Caroline entro a la casa y Damon cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en la sala frente a la chimenea, ambos estaban sentados, al principio ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, hasta que Damon hablo:

**-Y bien? No ibas a decirme algo sobre Stefan o solo era para que te dejara entrar?** –

**-No **– dijo enfadada, pero su voz cambio a una de preocupación- **En verdad, si tengo algo que decirte… verás… estoy preocupada por Stefan – **dijo con angustia en su voz-** él no está bien últimamente, no habla con nadie de nosotros, ha cambiado, no ha ido al Instituto y ...**

**-¿No ha ido al instituto?** – _Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, intuía que Stefan le había mentido acerca de los proyectos de la escuela, pero bueno… abiertamente no lo había confirmado._

**-No, no ha ido desde la semana pasada… además de que tampoco se ha alimentado…**

**-¿y tú como sabes eso?** – Él no sabía aquello, creía que Stefan aun salía a cazar comida de Bambi y esas cosas… pero no que había dejado de comer… bueno ciertamente no lo había visto en días, solo lo veía subir las escaleras hacia su habitación y en las mañanas solo lo escuchaba salir, pero para cuando él quería alcanzarlo su hermano ya se había ido.

**-Bueno se le nota, Damon, está demasiado débil, sabes bien que la alimentación que lleva es de cuidado y ahora aumentándole que ni siquiera come eso, es peor! – **Caroline sonaba realmente desesperada**- además de que la última vez que lo vi, hice que platicara con migo, soy su mejor amiga, quería que se abriera a mí pero fue diferente además pues…**

**-¿Pues qué? Caroline , si vas a decirme, dímelo ya **– dijo exasperado

**-No me conto gran cosa, de hecho se mostró frío e indiferente, incluso llegue a pensar que abría apagado su interruptor de emociones pero no puede ser así, ya que vi su debilidad y dolor… pues cuando estuvimos en el Grill tuve que sostenerlo antes de que cayera delante de todos… no se realmente que paso exactamente, solo sé que está muy débil.. pero si sigue así no sé qué suceda… siento que solo se está haciendo daño… sé que se culpa por lo de Elena, pero ella decidió irse y no comprendo por qué hace eso… Además tal vez contigo este fingiendo ser el mismo, pero con nosotros es otro. Damon, sé que no se llevan muy bien… pero tienes que ayudarlo, es tu hermano, porfavor! – **dijo con una voz de clara preocupación.

_¿Apagar el interruptor? No, Stefan no haría eso… pero entonces por qué hace todo aquello? ¿culpa? ¡Pero de que! Él no tenía culpa de nada, él y su complejo de Santo- pensó molesto - Tenía que confrontarlo esta misma noche, hoy sí que no se le escaparía. _

_Agradecía la preocupación de la rubia para con su hermano, aunque tan vez nunca se lo dijera abiertamente; además de la información que le proporciono ya que él no se habría dado cuenta en varios días más, debido a las constantes esquivaciones de su hermano, pero hoy no!, HOY le escucharía, porque le escucharía. Sí Stefan quería enterarse quién era el hermano mayor aquí, se enteraría. Él no podía descuidar su salud solo por una chica o sus sentimientos depresivos… eran vampiros Sí, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran morir, aun siendo vampiros había muchas maneras de hacerlo… y Stefan iba a una por voluntad propia, y él no lo permitiría… no otra vez. _

_**-Y lo hare, no te preocupes Caroline, **__– dijo Damon con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Eso pareció calmar un poco a la chica, que con una sonrisa de alivio añadió:_

_**-Sabía que podría contar contigo Damon, aunque para el exterior quieras mostrar tu indiferencia hacia tu hermano, el sigue siendo tu hermano menor y le quieres y te preocupa… Así que Por favor no lo dejes caer-**_

_Y con eso se despidió… Así pasaron varias horas más… _

_Mientras tanto Damon ideaba como es que se iba a acercar a su hermano… _

_Primero, porque ahora siempre que llegaba lo evadía._

_Segundo, porque no podía llegar así nomas y preguntarle que estaba mal con el… y _

_Tercero, no sabía cómo interactuar con su hermano así. Era verdad que siendo humanos el uno y el otro se tenían una enorme y gran confianza, pero ahora era distinto, aquella confianza se quebró por una mentira… y fue enterrada poco a poco… ¿Cómo haría para sacar aquello de la noche a la mañana? Además, Sabía que Stefan lo vería como una trampa o algo así… y el no deseaba que su hermano pensara aquello. _

_Así se la paso ideando una manera sutil y civilizada para poder hablar con su hermano, cuando, la puerta principal se abre y luego esta se cierra, y entonces, frente a el pasa Stefan dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras sin siquiera mirar hacia la sala frente a estas, ahora que lo veía, presto atención a sus movimientos, su rostro, sus facciones… realmente se veía agotado… 'como es que no se había dado cuenta los días anteriores?', entonces se dio cuenta que por estar divagando en sus pensamientos, se le iría la oportunidad de poder hablar con el así que con voz autoritaria dijo: _

_-__**Espera!, Stefan, necesito hablar contigo-**_

_-__**Ahora no, Damon**__- dijo volteando a verlo desde las escaleras un molesto Stefan._

_**-Lo siento, pero es Hoy, AQUÍ, A-HO-RA, así que baja y ven**__ – dijo firmemente Damon dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. _

_**-**__** He dicho que ahora no- **_

_**- Stefan-**__Dijo en modo de amenaza – __**ven aquí, AHORA**_

_**-¿Por qué tanto afán de hablar? He dicho No –**_

_**-Por qué si, si quieres saber entonces ven aquí -**_

_**-**__**Que no, no estoy de humor, así que lo que quieras hablar lo hablaremos mañana Damon, Adiós-**__ y sin más, se volteo y estaba por retomar su camino cuando…_

_*Adiós manera "sutil y civilizada" para entablar una conversación con su hermano.*_

_Damon con su velocidad vampírica, a menos de 2 segundos ya había estampado contra la pared a Stefan. Damon se olvidó del estado de su hermano, el modo en que le contestaba había hecho que su enojo aflorará y no midió sus acciones hasta que tenía a Stefan contra la pared. _

_Por otra parte, Stefan, con aquel fuerte golpe sintió que todas sus fuerzas se le iban, incluso su vista se nubló… pero no iba a dejar que Damon lo viera en ese estado, así que rápidamente como pudo se zafó de su agarre y dijo:_

_**-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, he dicho que no, y No es NO. –**_

_**-No te comportes como un niño pequeño, Stefan, Tenemos que hablar ahora. **_– dijo agarrándolo del brazo nuevamente pero con menos fuerza.

_**-¿Cómo un niño pequeño? … Tú!... no te comportes como si fueras mi padre, porque no lo eres! – **_dijo molesto y despectivo

_**-No, no lo soy, Pero envista de que no tenemos uno porque tú lo mataste…. **_– dicho esto se calló en un instante _"diablos, lo había echado a perder, pero ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera dicho eso?... ahora el complejo de culpa de su hermano tendría una excusa más … Además, en realidad no le recriminaba aquello… es solo que no pensó lo que decía… tenía que arreglar esto rápido." __**–… Stefan …**__ - lo miró - __**solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí? Hace mucho que no hablamos **__ – _

–_**De cuando acá quieres hablar conmigo? … Tú me odias, así que deja de actuar como alguien que está preocupado por mí y déjame ir – **__dijo tomando la mano de Damon en un intento de que este le soltase pero solo hizo que el agarre fuera más fuerte._

_**-Me comporto como el hermano Mayor que soy.. y …**_

_**-JAA! ¿Hermano Mayor eh? – **_dijo entre divertido y con cierto deje de ironía- _**Mi hermano mayor murió en 1864, así que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…**_

Aquello dejo en estado de shock a Damon que lo único que hizo fue soltar su agarre de Stefan.

Stefan al verse libre por fin, da media vuelta dispuesto a terminar de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación como de costumbre, pero cuando da media vuelta, siente su cuerpo como si de plomo fuera, siente que todo a su alrededor se va alejando poco a poco… "Diablos" –pensó después de caer en la inconciencia.

Damon el cual había quedado pasmado debido a la declaración de su hermano, no tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta, ni siquiera de incluso procesar aquella información cuando se dio cuenta que algo caía en dirección hacia él y el piso, fue entonces cuando vio que era Stefan de quien se trataba, lo único que pudo hacer fue atraparlo antes de que topara con el suelo, cayendo el, en lugar de Stefan en el duro suelo.

Se quedó ahí durante 10 largos minutos, los cuales fueron para analizar lo que había sucedido y ¿cómo es que ahora tenía a un inconsciente Stefan en sus brazos? Al voltear a verlo la última frase escuchada de él se le vino a la mente de nuevo y su mirada paso de preocupación a una de verdadera tristeza:_** "JAA! ¿Hermano Mayor eh? Mi hermano mayor murió en 1864, así que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…" **__y eso le dolió, como nunca creyó que le dolería, pero la cuestión es que y sí ¿era verdad?, ¿él estaba muerto para su hermano?, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… pero tal vez eso era lo que realmente Stefan pensaba… pero entonces por qué tanto empeño en 'salvarlo', en querer que fuera como antes, ¿Por qué ahora le decía que para él estaba muerto desde hace tanto? ¿Era realmente lo que quería decir o solo fue el simple enojo que sentía hacia el en ese momento? _

_El realmente no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo, quería saberlo! Pero tenía miedo… por primera vez en su vida 'vampírica' … tenía miedo!.. _

_Tenía miedo de que su hermano menor ya no lo quisiera… ¿eso era posible? … eso quiere decir que jamás lo odio.. Todo fue un simple engaño… ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Claro que lo fue! … el nunca dejo de quererlo.. y nunca quiso dejar de ser el modelo a seguir de Stefan… pues él sabía que cuando eran pequeños Stefan lo consideraba un héroe… y el jamás lo había dicho.. Pero para él era un gran orgullo ser la admiración de Stefan. _

_Y así continuo con sus constantes debates internos un poco más, hasta que noto que Stefan estaba sudando frío, además de que se movía como si de un mal sueño se tratase… Puso una mano en la frente de Stefan y sus intuiciones fueron acertadas… Stefan tenía fiebre… y realmente alta… Eso era extraño, era raro que un vampiro sufriera ese tipo de síntomas o enfermedades de los humanos… ¿Acaso Stefan se había sobrepasado al no alimentarse de nada? _

_Se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba, y como pudo tomo a Stefan en sus brazos y lo llevo escaleras arriba, empujo la puerta de su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, al hacer esto Stefan busco refugio en las grandes sabanas, tal vez estaba experimentando fuertes escalofríos pero no podía dejar que se tapara, primero tenía que bajar la fiebre y eso sería a la antigua…_

* * *

Please _**¿Review**__? Se los agradecería muchísimo, es el alimento de un escritor…_

_Aunque yo no soy una escritora xD Pero como quiera paso hambre! ._. haha pero no les cuesta nada! además, es grato saber si leen *.*… please, no sean malos D: - esta abajito cof* ... hhaha, bueno, Ciao! _

_-Moon._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire Diaries.**_

_Perdonar por no subir el viernes D: Es que tengo bloqueo ._. haha bueno no mucho… es que tengo muchos desarrollos pero nada me convence .-' y luego en mi cabeza todo esta bien :D pero cuando quiero escribir todo se borra ._. y añadiéndole exámenes ¡! ¬¬' que por cierto no he estudiado nada D: MORIRE! Oh bueno.. nunca estudio ¬¬' asi que no se por que me preocupo, aunque mañana tengo la peor materia de mi vida D: aahhh! Pero no se preocupen… tengo que acabar esta historia aunque no sepa como hehe o_o asi que tengo que seguir viva para eso xD , Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Y por ser comprensivos haha no soy buena en esto y la verdad mi mayor admiración a los que escriben ^ ^_

_AnaTVD, JoelVampire, Claudia022, Dianitachiva, Lovetvd :D  
_

_¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews!_

_ y perdonar es que quería que Stefan fuera rebelde y sufriera poquito n.n' haha Bueno..._

**_~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~_**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Y así continuo con sus constantes debates internos un poco más, hasta que noto que Stefan estaba sudando frío, además de que se movía como si de un mal sueño se tratase… Puso una mano en la frente de Stefan y sus intuiciones fueron acertadas… Stefan tenía fiebre… y realmente alta… Eso era extraño, era raro que un vampiro sufriera ese tipo de síntomas o enfermedades de los humanos… ¿Acaso Stefan se había sobrepasado al no alimentarse de nada? _

_Se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba, y como pudo tomo a Stefan en sus brazos y lo llevo escaleras arriba, empujo la puerta de su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, al hacer esto Stefan busco refugio en las grandes sabanas, tal vez estaba experimentando fuertes escalofríos pero no podía dejar que se tapara, primero tenía que bajar la fiebre y eso sería a la antigua…_

**Capítulo 3:**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde el incidente, la temperatura había disminuido haciéndose pasar por la temperatura normal-promedio de un 'ser humano' pero Stefan aun no despertaba, para Damon esas horas habían sido las más largas que recordase últimamente.

Deseaba hablar con Stefan pero el problema es que no sabía cómo, además ahora Stefan estaba siempre ignorándolo o si no, a la defensiva y el no pudo controlarse al ver la actitud rebelde de su hermano y había fallado miserablemente en su 'plan' de hablar con Stefan, todo por su poca paciencia. Realmente tenía curiosidad y sí… preocupación, de porque actuaba así, quería saber el por qué de su actitud y aunque no lo admítase abiertamente, deseaba ayudarlo.

Cuando Caroline le conto sobre Stefan, no le gusto del todo lo que le dijo… ¿_Stefan frío e indiferente_? Stefan no es así… ¿_Interruptor apagado_? No, no haría eso, él no era así o si?… Además lo sucedido horas antes, tenía a Damon un tanto desconcertado y pensativo…_ " ¿sería cierto lo que le dijo? Y si estaba muerto para su hermano? No, no!, él estaba molesto… lo dijo porque estaba enojado, no?... Ah! no debería enfocarse en eso… lo primordial ahora es que Stefan despierte y saber la causa de su deplorable estado"._

Así pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que Damon decidió bajar por un poco de Bourbon, Stefan aún no despertaba así que bajaría un poco para despejarse.

Salió del cuarto no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Stefan.

Había pasado 1 hora y Damon seguía abajo, ahora tratando de responder las múltiples preguntas de la simpática y preocupada chica, hablando sobre cómo estaba Stefan? Que le había pasado? Si ya había hablado con él?, que era lo que le sucedía? Etc etc… … sí… Caroline.

En eso Stefan despertó…

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado… miro a su alrededor y frunció el ceño casi al instante… estaba en su habitación, pero _"¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí?" fue el pensamiento que invadió su mente _

_Poco a poco recordó todo… Recordó lo último que le dijo a Damon, como todo había desaparecido en un santiamén, como su vista se había nublado y también como había caído…. Aunque eso último no lo recordaba del todo… ¿había caído?..._

_Stefan parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de orientar sus sentidos y enfocando todo a su alrededor, la poca luz que entraba de la ventana de su habitación era realmente molesta… el sol en sí, no era su fuerte debido a su naturaleza, pero siempre lo había tolerado y en cierto modo añorado… pero ahora sentía como si el simple hecho de verlo le quemara, además añadiéndole que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza… suponía que se debía a lo débil que estaba últimamente…. todo le daba vueltas como si fuera un remolino._

_Se incorporó con lentitud de la cama en la que reposaba pero el simple movimiento hizo que tomara su cabeza entre sus manos y la apretara fuertemente, incluso debido al dolor apretó su mandíbula._

— _**¡Aghhh! Mi… cabeza**__… — dijo en un susurro con un quejido colérico y un tanto lastimero. El dolor atravesaba su cerebro como fuertes y delgadas espinas, sin piedad, incluso llego a pensar si no había una bruja cerca que fuera responsable de aquel dolor, pero sabía que aquello no se debía a eso. _

_Su cuerpo se hallaba débil e incluso se miraba deplorable, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo no tenía idea de que era el, sus párpados pesaban, estaba tan pálido que fácilmente podía pasar por un muerto viviente, si eso era posible para el… _

_Recordaba a duras penas lo último que había sucedido antes de adaptar la actitud que ahora tenía, se le hacía tan lejano… tal vez era producto del hambre que sentía._

_Elena se había ido y era su culpa… su hermano Jeremy y su familia, estaban muertos… Elena era vampiro.. sí, todo era su culpa… Era consciente de que no servía de nada lo que estaba haciendo… pero que más daba… solo quería olvidarse de todo un poco, pero no quería apagar su interruptor, puesto que tenía miedo de volver a ser el destripador (Ripper), esto solo era como una especie de barrera pasajera… no tan alta pero lo suficiente para que no pasaran… que tarde o temprano se derrumbaría por si solo o por alguien. _

_Mientras tanto… Damon había respondido amablemente todas las preguntas de la rubia._

_**-Barbie, si no te veas en este instante juro que….**_

_**-Está bien, está bien, Me voy. Pero avísame como esta Stefan y…**_

_**-Sí sí, yo te avisaré y sí Caroline, lo mantendré vigilado. Adiós**__. – Y cerró la puerta tras de ella. _

_Un suspiro de exasperación que había estado conteniendo se dejó escuchar una vez que la rubia había abandonado la casa._

_**-Es buena chica, solo que me desespera**__ – murmuro entre fastidiado Damon. _

_Dicho esto se dispuso a ir a ver a Stefan. Había pasado ya 1 hora o tal vez más, y suponía que Stefan podría haber despertado puesto que escucho un quejido minutos atrás… _

_Se encamino hacia el cuarto de Stefan y se detuvo en el muro de la puerta, y lo vio parado frente al espejo… una vez más sintió algo extraño… algo le ocasionaba ver a Stefan así, pero que era? …_

_¿Preocupación? No, no, solo era curiosidad o eso se había dicho… ¿entonces? _

_Entro a la habitación y con un repentino cambio de voz, dijo:_

**-Ehh, Hermanito. Pero que ha pasado contigo**? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de actual lo más normal y calmado posible, no quería otra discusión como la de anoche… debía ser paciente si quería sacarle algo.

_Stefan no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo y mantener esa faceta indiferente hacia él. La sonrisa de Damon solo creció aún más al ver lo que trataba de hacer…. Si … ignorarlo, y aquí vamos de nuevo…_

**-Sabes Stefan, no estoy ciego.** –Dijo de pronto serio Damon -** Has estado evadiéndome toda esta semana… así que quiero saber el por qué** – su plan inicial no era ser tan directo pero ya que… si daba más rodeos, Stefan lo empujaría fuera.

Stefan soltó un bufido de ironía – **Que pasa Damon… acaso es algo que te moleste? – **dijo fingiendo falsa sorpresa y preocupación** – o ¿Te preocupo? –** Añadió con clara burla**- No. – **su voz solo cambio a una más seria y fría **- solo te molesta el no estar al tanto de lo que hago **- soltó sin más.

Damon gruño por lo bajo, algo no iba a salir bien aquí, de nuevo… ¿Por qué era tan evasivo?

- **No estoy preocupado, solo tengo curiosidad de tu comportamiento últimamente hermanito… **- dijo con una sonrisa de lado -** sí, tal vez sea eso último, me molesta no estar al tanto de lo que hagas.**

**- Pues entonces quédate con tu curiosidad, que debo salir. – **Dicho esto pasó al lado de Damon y estaba por salir del cuarto cuando…

-**Es estúpido Stefan… si sigues así morirás, si quieres morir entonces yo mismo lo haré-** lo había dicho de lo enojado que se encontraba en verdad no pensaba eso realmente, no quería a su hermano muerto, Genial… lo había arruinado de nuevo… ¿es que acaso era tan difícil poder tener una conversación centrada con su hermano? …

El esperaba cualquier respuesta pero nunca imagino una respuesta tan directa de Stefan.

**-Entonces hazlo. – **dijo con una mirada y voz, frías y sin sentimientos, incluso Damon dudo un segundo acerca del interruptor nuevamente pero luego su mirada se apartó** – Mátame – **dijo con una voz cansada y con cierta suplica **- Eso es lo que siempre has querido, que no?... – **Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a Damon - **¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? - **Su voz sonaba a reclamo**…**"acaso estaba recriminándole aquello? –pensó sorprendido Damon. -** Siempre lo has alardeado… Me prometiste una eternidad de miseria… Que si ya no la aguanto? – **

Damon no sabía cómo responder aquello… no se lo esperaba… El enojo que había sentido minutos atrás se había desvanecido por completo dejando en su lugar un sentimiento difícil de explicar y algo parecido a la culpa…

La verdad era que no sabía cómo lidiar con esto…

Mientras estaba debatiendo su reciente 'platica' y confesión de Stefan… no se dio cuenta que su hermano se había marchado… Hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse… ni siquiera lo escucho bajar las escaleras… ¿tan perdido estaba? Y … Allá iba el segundo intento de poder acercarse a su hermano… esto iba a estar difícil… jamás había visto a Stefan así … Lo que le preocupaba más en este instante era la salud física más que la mental… las 2 eran de preocuparse… pero había pasado 1 semana ya, ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar Stefan sin alimento? Era verdad que tenía que resolver esto, pero la incógnita era ¿Cómo?

…_.._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**

_¿Review? _

_Ayúdenme__ no sean malitos D:_

_Que Alá los guarde xD haha que tenga un Bonito día (:_

_-Moon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vampire Diaries._

**SORRY!:c**

Es que me entretuve es la otra historia … que por cierto… tengo que actualizar ahorita haha xD ... Disculpas por faltas ortográficas… lo he escrito hace 25 minutos y con eso de visitas en casa y esas cosas -.- ya no lo revise bien, y lo subo ahorita saliendo, porque sé que luego se me pasará hahaxD también disculpas por el proceso… como he dicho antes no soy buena redactando, pero se le hace el intento :P

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews! De hecho fueron estos los que me inspiraron a hacerlo hoy, por que estaba muy feliz en la tarde y de repende "correo salvaje aparece- 'tienes reviews de tu fic of VD'" y yo "Damn it! El fic" y me puse hacerlo ahhahha n.n' perdonad D:

Muchas Gracias a: **AnaTVD, JVampire, Lovetvd, Claudia022 :') **Por sus bellos reviews, son un amor de personas haha :B gracias por su paciencia n.n' se que desespero haha n.n' y por sus reviews constantes, es un placer saber que leen y saber su opinión al respecto. ¡Gracias! ohh y por Stefan... yo tambien espero que no muera :( ... o quede loco o.ó hahhaha xDNi yo sé... **-H**asta el proximo n.n ... ahora si lo subire a tiempo:$ a mas tardar el martes, es que antes era cada semana pero ya se me fue esa promesa de 'cada viernes' .-. Bueno... ya saben .. :(

~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-**Es estúpido Stefan… si sigues así morirás, si quieres morir entonces yo mismo lo haré-** lo había dicho de lo enojado que se encontraba en verdad no pensaba eso realmente, no quería a su hermano muerto, Genial… lo había arruinado de nuevo… ¿es que acaso era tan difícil poder tener una conversación centrada con su hermano? …

El esperaba cualquier respuesta pero nunca imagino una respuesta tan directa de Stefan.

**-Entonces hazlo. – **dijo con una mirada y voz, frías y sin sentimientos, incluso Damon dudo un segundo acerca del interruptor nuevamente pero luego su mirada se apartó** – Mátame – **dijo con una voz cansada y con cierta suplica **- Eso es lo que siempre has querido, que no?... – **Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a Damon - **¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? - **Su voz sonaba a reclamo**…**"acaso estaba recriminándole aquello? –pensó sorprendido Damon. -** Siempre lo has alardeado… Me prometiste una eternidad de miseria… Que si ya no la aguanto? – **

Damon no sabía cómo responder aquello… no se lo esperaba… El enojo que había sentido minutos atrás se había desvanecido por completo dejando en su lugar un sentimiento difícil de explicar y algo parecido a la culpa…

La verdad era que no sabía cómo lidiar con esto…

Mientras estaba debatiendo su reciente 'platica' y confesión de Stefan… no se dio cuenta que su hermano se había marchado… Hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse… ni siquiera lo escucho bajar las escaleras… ¿tan perdido estaba? Y … Allá iba el segundo intento de poder acercarse a su hermano… esto iba a estar difícil… jamás había visto a Stefan así … Lo que le preocupaba más en este instante era la salud física más que la mental… las 2 eran de preocuparse… pero había pasado 1 semana ya, ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar Stefan sin alimento? Era verdad que tenía que resolver esto, pero la incógnita era ¿Cómo?

* * *

_**New**_** Capítulo:**

Habían pasado 2 días ya… Stefan tenía que ir a la escuela si no quería levantar sospechas innecesarias… además de que una falta más y llamarían a su tutor… que sería nada menos que Damon… y Stefan no estaba de ánimo de verle, mucho intento los últimos 2 días después de su 'charla' de no verle más de lo necesario y quería que siguiera así.

_La verdad Stefan no sabía porque le dijo esas cosas a Damon…. No era su intención… es solo que últimamente… las veces que lo veía…. Era extraño… es como si una parte de él quisiera matarlo.. No no! ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? … Bueno, en parte es verdad. Cuando Stefan lo veía le recordaba lo que él realmente es, le recordaba a lexy; su mejor amiga que el mato, también le recordaba lo que ha hecho, a Elena, a su Hermano Mayor que se había ido muchos años atrás …. Simplemente todo…. Y después de toda esa avalancha de recuerdos y recordatorios latentes, solo le dejaba un sentimiento puro, el odio, aunque si lo dejaba un poco más venía la ira, el rencor, la… _olvídenlo. ¿Entienden mi punto, no?_, ah.. no sabía porque, pero Stefan prefería mantenerlo lejos de su vista para no tener esos pensamientos y sentimientos._

_Él sabía que no ganaba nada con esto de la 'alimentación'… pero era el único modo de sentirse bien… no sabía si era masoquismo o no, pero sentía que estaba pagando una milésima parte del daño que había hecho… Además de que estaba otro problema… No todo era sobre Elena, Damon y su culpa… No… algo que le aterraba y estaba pasando… él no podía lidiar con esto…. Pero había llegado la hora y no sabía como … lo único que se le ocurría era -ayunar-_

.- **Que milagro verte por aquí Stefan!- Dijo Bonnie. **

Stefan despejo su mente al escuchar a Bonnie… ¿Bonnie?.. Espera ¿Ya había llegado al instituto? Incluso estaba en el pasillo rumbo a su salón de clases … "Dios estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta"- pensó.

**.- Eh, tio, Creí que ya te habían graduado**– Dijo un bromista Matt

.- **Stefan!** – Grito Caroline abalanzándose hacía Stefan y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo **– Me tenías muy preocupada**, - **sabes cuantos mensajes y llamadas te he dejado!? MILES! Y ninguna tienes la amabilidad de contestar! Además fui a tu casa y Damon me explico lo que sucedió, ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo? ¿Cómo estás? **– Dijo una muy preocupada rubia.

.- **Tranquila Caroline, dejale respirar** - Salió a su defensa Matt.

.-**Hola chicos** – Saludó con una fingida sonrisa Stefan– ** Estoy bien, estoy bien, Caroline, Lo siento por preocuparos, es que.. bueno, no he tenido un buen fin, y mi móvil no tenía batería**– Se excusó – **Pero no hay nada de qué alarmarse**.** He vuelto al instituto, así que vamos…** - dijo encaminándolos hacia el salón.

Cada quien tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, debido al apellido Salvatore, Stefan era de los últimos en la fila de la última fila. Y la clase comenzó… con Matemáticas… _excelente._

Y la verdad es que no se quejaba de su lugar, ahora lo amaba, ya que al lado de esté había una ventana, que le hacía posible su estadía allí… Últimamente no soportaba mucho el olor a sangre humana, ni a los_ constantes y ruidosos_ latidos del corazón, es por ello que había decidido faltar, pero esto podría generar sospechas y no quería que la directora hablara con su 'tutor' debido a exceder el límite de faltas por mes…

Así pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas más de clases aburridas que él ya sabía, pero que tenía que fingir que no, además de que fueron una gran tortura para él… estar encerrado con _22 estudiantes_ _más_ es el salón, era sofocante! Además añadiéndole, el dolor de cabeza que le ocasionaba ese olor, era como si estuvieran taladrando su cerebro con solo oler, Creía que no lo aguantaría un minuto más… hasta que la campana sonó, dando lugar al almuerzo.

Todos en el salón salieron rumbo a la cafetería, pero Stefan se quedó un momento para tratar de calmar sus nervios, hasta que…

.-**Stefan, has estado inquieto y perdido todas las clases, ¿sucede algo? –** Pregunto con cautela Caroline.

.-**Estoy bien, Caroline. Deja de preocuparte, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mente, Anda vamos que no alcanzaremos almuerzo** – dijo desviando la conversación y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

.-**Stefan, a ti ni te gusta la comida de la cafetería**- dijo seria Caroline-

Damn it! No había funcionado – pensó Stefan.

.- **además de que no la necesitamos…- **concluyó con el mismo tono -** Por cierto, Stefan… - **camino por el salón hasta donde estaba Stefan. **- ¿Ya te has alimentado? – **pregunto sin más.

"_Y gracias a dios que no había nadie en el salón, ni en el pasillo… porque esta sería una conversación extraña." – pensó Stefan._

.-**Sí, ya lo hice** – Mintió – **Ahora vámonos.**

.- **No lo aguantas verdad** – Dijo sin emoción alguna Caroline.

"_Algo no estaba bien aquí, Caroline actuaba extraño… la forma de hablar, la forma en que lo miraba"_

.-**No sé de qué hablas**- Dijo Stefan ya intranquilo_… algo no estaba bien._

.-**Oh Stefan! Lo sabes muy bien, **- dijo sonriente y con deje de diversión- **¿A que es verdad?... El **_**olor**_**… la **_**sed**_**… el **_**deseo**_** ¿Puedes sentirlo?**

_.- _**N.. Noo… Caroline ¿a qué viene esto?... deja de jugar y vámonos.** – dijo nervioso Stef.

_.- Bufó divertida – _**Ay Stefan! Siempre tan inocente… de ahí que te digan 'Saint Stefan' verdad?** – rio despacio - **Esto no es un juego Stef… - **su voz cambio repentinamente a una de completa seriedad** - es la realidad.. ¿Por qué la evades?...- **pregunto inocente**- sientes esa sed… no lo niegues…. Quieres …-** hizo una pausa- **No…**- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia él- **lo deseas..****pero algo lo impide … ¿Qué es? – **se detuvo divertida-** Tu cuenta de culpa aumentará? O será la de remordimiento? …¿eh, Stefan? – **dijo acercándosele.

**.- Espera, Detente. ¿Dónde está Caroline? ¿Quién eres? – **dijo entre molesto y asustado Stefan.

**.-Eso que importa. – **Dijo una voz detrás de él.. Stefan se volteo y lo que vio, no lo imagino jamás, estaba en shock y acorralado y en shock doble e impresionado... y en SHOCK!, hasta que…

**.-¿Por qué Stefan? ¿Por qué no puedes ser realmente lo que eres? - **Pregunto una curiosa Caroline -**¿Tanto miedo te tienes? o LE tienes? **- finalizo acercándose con cautela y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**.-Aléjense de mí – **gritó Stef.

**.-¿Por qué Stefan? Tú mismo te arrastraste a esto, enfrenta la realidad! – **dijo una Caroline molesta** – **

**.- Es cierto, … eres un asesino Stefan, una criatura de la noche que tu único deseo es derramar sangre… una masacre… causar y disfrutar el sufrimiento ajeno… eso eres, no? ¿Por qué huyes? – **Dijo aquella persona idéntica a él.

Stefan no sabía que decir, ni que hacer… ¿cómo estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué Caroline le decía todo aquello?... ¿Por qué estaba él allí? Algo no estaba bien en esto, tenía que estar bromeando... una broma de mal gusto, un sueño… sí un sueño… pero… - _Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos__**…**_

**.-Stefan? … Stefan!... **– Aquella voz provenía del corredor … ¿Pero quién era?... Stefan regreso su mirada al salón…espera! ¿A dónde había ido Caroline y su lado "ripper"?... no había nadie en el salón… estaba solo.

**.-Stefan, despierta! Vamos – **Espera un momento ese era Damon…_ Pero que estaba diciendo?- pensó Stefan._

De un momento a otro, Stefan regreso a la realidad… al abrir los ojos una luz de golpe le cegó momentáneamente, _sus parpados se cerraron nuevamente. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Lo que había alcanzado a ver era una habitación blanca… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Y Caroline?_

Su cabeza palpitaba, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y solo un pequeño movimiento ocasionaba un dolor agonizante… en realidad, daba la pinta que acababa de ser atropellado por un camión…

.-**Stefan, despierta! Es un mal sueño, ¿vale? vamos, …. Despiértate** – decía un voz insistente- **Tenemos que ir a casa, vamos hermanito- **

_**.- **_"todo había sido un sueño? Entonces.. como llego a donde quiera que estuviera ahora?"- pensó._** ¿Damon?**_ – Se aventuró a preguntar Stefan. Sus parpados pesaban y era casi imposible abrir sus ojos, pero eso no le impedía descubrir quien estaba allí. - _**¿Dónde estoy?**_

.-**Si, Stef. Soy yo. Estas en la enfermería de tu instituto, Caroline me aviso de lo sucedido… tuvimos que borrar unas cuantas memorias… Stefan cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a tener que explicar qué demonios sucedió allí, pero por ahora debemos irnos, así que abre los ojos.**

.-**No puedo, estoy cansado** –

.-**Stef, se que no has dormido nada y estas débil, pero en parte es tu tonta culpa por tu complejo de martil... enserio... si sigues así no sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que anda y vamos. ** – Dicho esto Damon ayudo a Stefan a levantarse de la cama en la que se encontraba y ambos se salieron de la enfermería, rumbo a la casa Salvatore.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**:)**

-Moon


	5. Chapter 5

**_Vampire Diaries._**

_Perdonad por lo corto, pero no se me ocurría nada .-. y pasaron muy rápido el fin de semana y sinceramente no hice nada D: pero tenia que subir algo, ya que había prometido subir el martes... yo y mi bocota ¬¬' bueno en este caso... mis manos? por que son las que uso para escribir estos mensajes xD haha, pero ... haré todo lo posible para que mi imaginación vuelva... si es que la tuve en un principio xDD haha espero mañana poner la continuación... o más al rato.. pero ya sería mañana como quiera... haha por que ya casi son las 12 .-. antes de que se pase el martes! aqui subo este cortito:D ... no quiero romper promesas D: Muchas gracias por sus reviewss! son una maravilla de personas, gracias por la comprensión espero no desepcionaros D: es que mi mente ¬¬' ahhh... bueno...mañana doy las gracias bien^^ por que luego se pasa hoy martes! y ya no es valida mi promesa :$ ... gracias por todo! _

* * *

~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~

**Capitulo Anterior:**

* * *

**.-Stefan? … Stefan!... **– Aquella voz provenía del corredor … ¿Pero quién era?... Stefan regreso su mirada al salón…espera! ¿A dónde había ido Caroline y su lado "ripper"?... no había nadie en el salón… estaba solo.

**.-Stefan, despierta! Vamos – **Espera un momento ese era Damon…_ Pero que estaba diciendo?- pensó Stefan._

De un momento a otro, Stefan regreso a la realidad… al abrir los ojos una luz de golpe le cegó momentáneamente, _sus parpados se cerraron nuevamente. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Lo que había alcanzado a ver era una habitación blanca… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Y Caroline?_

Su cabeza palpitaba, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y solo un pequeño movimiento ocasionaba un dolor agonizante… en realidad, daba la pinta que acababa de ser atropellado por un camión…

.-**Stefan, despierta! Es un mal sueño, ¿vale? vamos, …. Despiértate** – decía un voz insistente- **Tenemos que ir a casa, vamos hermanito-**

_**.- **_"todo había sido un sueño? Entonces.. como llego a donde quiera que estuviera ahora?"- pensó._** ¿Damon?**_ – Se aventuró a preguntar Stefan. Sus parpados pesaban y era casi imposible abrir sus ojos, pero eso no le impedía descubrir quien estaba allí. - _**¿Dónde estoy?**_

.-**Si, Stef. Soy yo. Estas en la enfermería de tu instituto, Caroline me aviso de lo sucedido… tuvimos que borrar unas cuantas memorias… Stefan cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a tener que explicar qué demonios sucedió allí, pero por ahora debemos irnos, así que abre los ojos.**

.-**No puedo, estoy cansado** –

.-**Stef, se que no has dormido nada y estas débil, pero en parte es tu tonta culpa por tu complejo de martil... enserio... si sigues así no sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que anda y vamos. **– Dicho esto Damon ayudo a Stefan a levantarse de la cama en la que se encontraba y ambos se salieron de la enfermería, rumbo a la casa Salvatore.

* * *

**New Capitulo:**

_Ya en la casa de huéspedes, los Salvatore estaban en la sala de estar, llevaban así unos 20 minutos y según los pensamientos de Stefan… estaban hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia alguna, solo que Damon exageraba como siempre y…_

.- **Stefan, por última vez, te pregunto… ¿Qué **_**demonios **_**paso allí?** – Damon estaba casi al límite de su 'amplia' paciencia…

.-**Ya te he dicho que nada** – dijo igualmente exasperado Stefan. **–Hombre, enserio, si digo que nada ha pasado, es que nada ha pasado… **_**-aún**_**- **susurró entre preocupado- **… ¿puedo irme ya?** – preguntó

Esta 'conversación' no estaba llevando a nada… y la verdad Stefan no quería que llevara a nada porque sería traer abajo estas 2 ultimas semanas de evadir a Damon… y la verdad quería un poco más de tiempo…

.-**Ah Sí Claro, Stefan** – Dijo aparentemente calmado Damon, y Stefan se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba dispuesto a irse, hasta que… – **Con que nada, eh?** – dijo entre sarcástico con una ceja en alto, a lo que Stefan puso una mirada de resignación y volvió a su lugar… esto iba para largo… **– Entonces…** - continuo Damon, pero su voz y sus facciones pasaron a una de clara molestia – **como explicas que Caroline y yo; **_**créeme …. eso no debería ir en una oración junta;**_** hayamos trabajado juntos… tenido que manipular ciertas mentes, porque cierto chico se puso a actuar extraño frente a su salón de clase…**

**.-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?** –Dijo alarmado Stefan. Esto no lo esperaba, la verdad no recordaba nada de nada… ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque había despertado en la enfermería… aunque eso podría traer a su mente una pregunta importante… _"¿Cómo rayos acabo allí?" la verdad no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta… _

**.-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Estabas delirando, Stef, no sé qué rayos hayas visto, pero atacaste a uno de tus mortales compañeros… **_**créeme, eso me trae sin cuidado**_**… pero te das cuenta que nos pusiste en peligro?** –Dijo iracundo **- Pudieron habernos descubierto, a no ser por tu rubia amiga. -Puede que ahora le debamos muchas más… -**añadió aún disgustado**.**

"¿_Atacar? ¿Yo? Pero.. yo.. yo no… ¿Cómo? ¿le hice daño? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?_ "- pensó un afligido Stefan. "Está sucediendo… no puedo convertirme en él, no puedo!"

"_Genial, y aquí viene la culpa y el remordimiento… lo puedo ver en esa mirada de herido que tiene… es imposible estar molesto con él cuando pone esa cara… Aunque… también puedo ver algo parecido al… ¿miedo? … Pero miedo, a qué?"_ pensó curioso Damon… _"Sí tan solo Stefan hablará conmigo, pero creo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos éramos humanos… Ahora no confía en mí; creo que es preferible que no le cuente como realmente quedo inconsciente después de aquello… no le gustará" _-finalizó con un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

.**-Stefan** – dijo impacientándose debido a que su hermano no salía de la 'ensoñación de culpa' en la que se encontraba – **vamos, Stefan.. no es para tanto**.. – dijo tratando de animarle.

**.- ¿¡No es para tanto!?-** contesto un irónico Stefan, _"uhm, por lo menos lo había sacado de su ensoñación de culpa"_-pensó Damon. –**He hecho daño, sin darme cuenta Damon! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? – **dijo molesto y asustado de sí, a la vez. Su estado de "ser aplastado por un camión" había pasado a segundo plano con lo que había dicho Damon, se sentía cansado pero eso ya era normal en estas 2 semanas, ahora lo que le preocupaba era que había herido a alguien… o tal vez a más…

.-**Stefan, tranquilízate**- dijo Damon tratando de tranquilizarse el mismo en el proceso… no era bueno que perdiera la calma, no ahora. **– Son alucinaciones debido a tu estado**,- continuo**- ¿no te has visto? **–Pregunto **- Pareces agotado todo el tiempo… Sí no quieres que pase eso de nuevo, solo empieza a comer tu comida de bambi y esas cosas… no se para que la dejaste en primer lugar, si es para demostrar algo, créeme que no demuestras nada, así que**…

.-**Tú no lo entiendes Damon** – Dijo Stefan levantándose de su lugar.

.-¿**Qué no lo entiendo!?-** dijo Damon levantándose igualmente y tratando de controlarse nuevamente– **No, Stefan, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?- **dijo con un rastro de molestia en su voz… _tal vez_ el 'tratar' de tranquilizarse no había funcionado del todo.

**.-Nunca lo entenderías, eres el **_**gran y perfecto**_** Damon… - **Dijo Stefan, haciendo énfasis en 'gran y perfecto' con un deje de burla que no pasó desapercibido por Damon.

**.- Si me dijeras podría entender – **dijo enojado pero manteniéndose al margen, _¿Por qué se salía de control siempre que intentaban hablar?__Además, los cambios de humor de Stefan, eran preocupantes, las únicas 3 veces que había 'hablado' con él, siempre acaba así. _

**.- Vamos, Damon. – **Dijo con tono burlesco Stefan** - Nunca has tenido remordimientos, ni culpas, ni dolor, has hecho cosas terribles pero.. tú a cambio de mí, no te arrepientes de nada. Tu no cargas con una parte de ti que es un recordatorio de lo que realmente eres… lo que has hecho.. lo que eres capaz de hacer… ¿Cómo podrías entenderme, si para entenderme tendrías que sentir todo eso?.. Tú no sabes nada de mí, Damon. **

**.-Y quien ha dicho que no he sentido aquello, eh Stefan?.. Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí… Tú no eres el único mártir en tu historia de dolor y sufrimiento; fui humano también, he sentido eso un montón de veces… y el ser vampiro no te quita la posibilidad de sentir o no… aunque no lo desees sientes… por si no lo sabes… el interruptor es falso… - Se qué**…- hizo una pequeña pausa para modulad su voz **- hemos hecho cosas horribles, - **se detuvo nuevamente-** yo en especial… por eso comprendo una parte de ti… se lo que sientes, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me hundo en aquellos sentimientos… Stefan – **continuo tratando de mantenerse estable -** tienes que dejarlo ir y empezar a aceptar lo que realmente eres… no hay vuelta atrás para nada de lo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas, debes aceptarlo ya… ha pasado más de un siglo hermano…**

**.- Tú Damon… no eres capaz de sentir empatía- **dijo con una peligrosa voz **– No eres capaz de sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que he sentido en mi vida… Eres un sínico, Damon. – **dijo burlón -** Actuando como si te importara… como si quisieras esta ciudad… después de todo lo que has hecho,** **¿acaso lo recuerdas? O ya lo olvidaste? **– finalizó entre divertido y con ironía.

Damon presentía que tarde o temprano, perdería los estribos… Stefan estaba fuera de sí… ¿desde cuándo había cambiado su forma de hablar? Ahora le hablaba mofándose de el.. y otras como si todo lo malo que ha pasado fuera su culpa… le miraba con odio y desprecio… y otras con burla e ironía. Esto no sabía cuánto más lo aguantaría… había tratado de ser apacible… bueno… compresivo… pero no estaba funcionando!

* * *

**Thanks:) **

-Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry D_: Ha pasado 1 semana y 1 día D: perdon, perdon! Aquí se los dejo sin mas preámbulos... o como se escriba eso '¿? o.o haha, es que ahora mi escusa es ... vacaciones! haha tratare de ya terminar este fic en este mes ... bueno tal vez me tome la mitad de julio si lo alargo un poquito... aunque mi imaginación no anda bien ¬¬' Creo que trabajo mas estando en el colegio, eso es raro ._. ahora que se supone que tengo mas tiempo libre ... pff*

Quiero agradecer a mis leales seguidores/as haha, perdonad por la espera.. la tardanza... (que es casi lo mismo xD aunque suena mas amable para mi la espera...) haha su paciencia y pues todo ._. haha si, si, lo se... desespero poquito pero aqui sigo fastidiandoles n.n hahah Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews!** AnaTVD, lovetvd, JVampire, Baby, Claudia022, y Mery:D **Enserio, gracias por su tiempo en leer esta historia sin fin... okno... haha este fic extraño de los hermanos salvatore :)

_Vampire Diaries._

~Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque para ser sincera lo desearía*-* ~

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo Anterior:**

**.-****Stefan – **continuo tratando de mantenerse estable -** tienes que dejarlo ir y empezar a aceptar lo que realmente eres… no hay vuelta atrás para nada de lo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas, debes aceptarlo ya… ha pasado más de un siglo hermano…**

**.- Tú Damon… no eres capaz de sentir empatía- **dijo con una peligrosa voz **– No eres capaz de sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que he sentido en mi vida… Eres un sínico, Damon. – **dijo burlón -** Actuando como si te importara… como si quisieras esta ciudad… después de todo lo que has hecho,** **¿acaso lo recuerdas? O ya lo olvidaste? **– finalizó entre divertido y con ironía.

Damon presentía que tarde o temprano, perdería los estribos… Stefan estaba fuera de sí… ¿desde cuándo había cambiado su forma de hablar? Ahora le hablaba mofándose de el.. y otras como si todo lo malo que ha pasado fuera su culpa… le miraba con odio y desprecio… y otras con burla e ironía. Esto no sabía cuánto más lo aguantaría… había tratado de ser apacible… bueno… compresivo… pero no estaba funcionando!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Capítulo:**

Hubo un momento de silencio…. uno de esos en los que vienen a ti recuerdos que habrías deseado no recordar más… Es cierto que lo que decía Stefan, en parte era verdad… tenía ciertas bases, sí, pero ¿_Por qué tenía que recordárselo ahora?,_ _¿Por qué actuaba así últimamente?_ – pensaba Damon. Es como si no quisiera que llegarán a el… y formara una barrera, desviando la atención a otra persona cercana a el.

**.- Oh! No lo recuerdas, eh? ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? –** dijo sarcástico Stefan, después de ese momento de silencio entre ambos.

Damon en verdad quería con todas sus fuerzas poder tranquilizarse, no quería exaltarse más de lo que estaba, porque sabía de antemano que era lo que deseaba Stefan… y así poder zafarse de el y no tener que dar explicaciones; pero no… su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse llevar por las tretas de su hermano, Si Stefan quería hacerlo enojar de verdad tendría que cavar más profundo, claro si el lo permitía.

.-**Stefan, se lo que intentas hacer, y de una vez te digo que no funcionara** – dijo aparentemente calmado Damon pero con una mirada que demandaba completa seguridad y seriedad.

**.-¿Qué intento hacer según tú? Yo solo te estoy recordando cómo eres y parte de lo que has hecho, es natural hermano mío**– dijo con la misma tonalidad sarcástica común últimamente en Stefan,**- bueno si me disculpas debo retirarme-** se levantó de donde estaba, dispuesto a irse y dejar a Damon como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones.

Pero naturalmente Damon ya estaba cansado de eso… que lo dejara siempre cuando quería solucionar las cosas, que lo dejara con algo parecido a un enojo que no podía controlar… y ahí estaba de nuevo… haciendo lo mismo… pero esta vez no lo permitiría, se levantó de donde se encontraba y se puso en su camino.

.- **¿Y adonde podrías estar dirigiéndote, hermanito? **– Dijo firmemente Damon, recargado en el umbal.

.-**Es que acaso te importa?- **Pregunto deteniendo su andar y con cierta ironía, ya común en él

Damon la pensó un poco, para responder aquello, sabía que era un falsa pregunta y que Stefan esperaba que cayera en ella para poder irse de allí… pero.. _¿Por qué no?..._ caería a propósito… pero no tendría el resultado que Stef esperaba.

**.-No, realmente no..- **dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, lo cual hizo que Stefan se molestará… no estaba seguro si por la respuesta o por la burla que había puesto en esta, pero vamos!, que el había empezado ese jueguito de burlas e ironías, _¿Por qué no darle un poco de diversión a esto… y si… una probada de su propia sangre?... propio chocolate… chocolate!.. "Ah! Eso me recuerda que no me he alimentado hoy… "_ –pensó Damon.

.-**Bien –** respondió un serio pero satisfecho Stefan.-** Entonces me v... **

**.-No, no lo creo, – **le interrumpió Damon**- no iras a ninguna parte hoy, hermanito y Si por alguna extraña razón crees que vas a salirte con la tuya esta vez, estas muy equivocado. **– finalizó con otra se sus sonrisas.

**.-¿Qué intentas lograr aquí, Damon?..-** Dijo un ya enojado Stefan. –**No me fastidies.**

.-**Hablo muy enserio….Stef. **– le dijo Damon con una seriedad rara en el** - ¿O planeas pasar sobre mí?- **le cuestionó.

.-**Damon… - **dijo con una peligrosa voz. .- **No estoy para juegos, así que hazte a un lado. **

**.-¿O pero de juegos estamos hablando, eh? Entonces explícame, ¿A qué rayos estás jugando tú, stef? – **dijo encarándolo Damon.

Stefan bufó molesto –**No se de que hablas, yo no estoy jugando a nada** – dijo tratando de modular su voz y actitud.

.- **Ah no? Entonces quieres decirme porque rayos no estas comiendo nada ó porque me evades siempre que intento hablarte ó porque atacas a tus compañeros sin razón, y debido a eso casi haces que descubran lo que somos…. **– hizo una pausa y continúo**- pero olvida eso…. Lo que no entiendo… es porque siempre tienes que hacer todo solo! Soy tu hermano Stefan! Eres un…-**_** agh!**_**…¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? – **finalizo un muy molesto Damon.

Algo del real Stefan hizo _'click' _dentro de el.

Stefan sabia la manera en la que se estaba comportando, era consiente que esa no era su habitual actitud, pero no podía parar… era como la única forma que encontraba para hablar con Damon últimamente… No sabía las razones… pero algo dentro de el cambio… ¿una barrera, quizás? … vale, su intención era ser el mismo de siempre pero guardarse todo… pero no estaba saliendo como debería… todos sabían que estaba actuando extraño… además… ahora tenía miedo de si…. Por qué algunas veces algo se salía de control en él.. y no estaba seguro si podía manejarlo… como lo que acababa de ocurrir en su instituto… aunque ni siquiera sabe que realmente sucedió… y era por eso que había evitado a toda costa toparse con Damon y sus amigos más de lo necesario, además … tenía muchas preocupaciones en mente… el no alimentarse era una… pero no lo hacía por gusto… tampoco era por Elena… No! Es cierto que se culpaba por el hecho de que Elena fuera vampiro y por el hecho de que ella había huido por que quería alejarse de los 'causantes' de lo que le había pasado en su vida… y pues ciertamente la entendía… y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable porque sabía que había sido su culpa… el haber aparecido en su vida desencadeno todo aquello… era algo que siempre estaría presente en su mente y jamás se lo perdonaría… pero la culpa que sentía no lo orillo al punto del no retorno en el que se encontraba…

La verdadera razón por la que no se alimentaba ya, fue por que ….

Descubrió que ya no era capaz de hacerlo…

Muchas veces lo pensó…. Y otras varias lo escucho….Sí… mayormente por su hermano…. Pero nunca le presto la debida atención… pero ahora, Su organismo… ya no toleraba la sangre animal… el único camino que quedaba era la sangre humana… o sea, en pocas palabras… como debió ser siempre… pero había un problema…

Él no quería volver a convertirse en…

'_eso'._

Odiaba admitirlo… pero no podía más… la sed… la ansiedad… eran demasiado para el… No estaba seguro si podía lidiar con eso un poco más… cada vez era más difícil… además, ahora tenía alucinaciones muy reales... que una de ellas fue la que hizo que lastimara a uno de sus compañeros… esto estaba empeorando cada vez más… por no decir su estado el cual era deplorable, a pesar de aparentar estar todo en orden. Por otra parte…

_Tenía miedo._

Tenía miedo de dañar a alguien más, de ser el causante de muertes y dolor… y aunque le costara admitirlo… también tenía miedo de perderse… de perder su humanidad por completo… como aquella época. Por eso, había prometido no volver a beber sangre humana… pero _¿Qué iba a ser ahora_?... es por ello que había optado por la abstinencia, una solución que no le traería nada bueno porque eso debilitaría su cuerpo pero con tal de no hacer daño a la gente todo estaba bien… pero NO! El destino siempre tiende a echar de cabeza sus planes!… ahora resultaba que ya no era consciente de lo que hacía y al parecer ahora confundía un sueño con la realidad. Se estaba volviendo loco!

… Sabía bien que no duraría mucho más… pero quería mantenerse normal hasta que eso sucediera… no quería preocupar a nadie pero no había resultado como planeaba… además su hermano pareciera que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en paz!... si.. sí … temía cuando su cuerpo empezara a demandar sangre… pero no quería que Damon estuviera allí cuando el cayera, cuando el por fin fuera uno de ellos… no quería ser como ellos o mejor dicho… no quería volver a ser como el realmente era…

Lo único que lo mantenía atado a su lado humano era el no beber sangre humana, pero ¿qué haría cuando ese día culminará? … Tal vez su hermano se reiría de el… él se convertiría en uno de esos vampiros…. Y sí… tal vez no tenía confianza en el… porque a lo que más temor le tenía era que sucumbiera a la sangre humana… el no tenía un control como Damon… para el la sangre humana era una droga… lo había experimentado antes y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo… Dígase, que no tenía ni una pisca de confianza en sí… pero era la verdad… así era como se sentía…

Pero lo que Damon le había dicho…. -"**siempre tienes que hacer todo solo**, **soy tu hermano, Stefan**"

Había ocasionado algo dentro de si… ¿_era verdad?_ Quería confiar en él… como de pequeños… por que la verdad no sabía que hacer… necesitaba a su hermano mayor… al Damon que siempre lo ayudaba y protegía… Pero… y si todo era un engaño? Si se burlaba de el como lo ha hecho antes? No, no quería que eso sucediera.

No estaba seguro de que hacer y…

.-**Stef?** **Stefan!, STEFAN! Salir de ella, Venga!** – decía un angustiado Damon agarrándolo por los hombros_… ¿Angustiado?_

**.-¿Q..Que ha pasado?** – dijo un confundido Stefan saliendo de su ensoñación en la que había estado, dejando atrás todo rastro de su comportamiento pasado.

.-¿**Cómo que… qué ha pasado?** – pregunto un preocupado Damon.

.- **…. **–Stefan no dijo nada, se limitó a observar su entorno y cayó en la cuenta de_… ¿Qué rayos hacia hincado en el suelo?_ Y Damon al lado de el agarrándolo por los hombros con un rostro de declaraba preocupación_…_espera_ ¿preocupación_? … - _He de estar viendo mal _– pensó Stefan.

Stefan se soltó del agarre de su hermano y trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió… sí… su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura debido a que no se había alimentado en todos estos días… pero _porque? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Por Dios! Es que no tenía suerte? ¿Ahora como rayos se iría de allí_? Un momento… para empezar… _¿Cómo rayos había quedado asi_? _Genial…_ no recordaba nada en lo absoluto, solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a Damon hablarle, pero nada más, no es como si….

.-**Stef? Stefan! Me estas escuchando?**

.-¿**Qué?** – dijo malhumorado Stefan, por haber sido interrumpido en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

.-**Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso! Te he dicho que si puedes caminar**…

.- ¿_**Eh? –**_ espera un momento, cuando lo había levantado? Ambos estaban parados junto al sillón.

Damon tenía una mano en la cintura de Stefan e hizo que un brazo de este se apoyara en el cuello de él. ¿_Cómo rayos había hecho eso, sin darse cuenta?_

**.-S-i, y puedo solo** – dijo Stefan… pero apenas no había dado ni un solo paso 'solo' y ya iba directo al suelo nuevamente, a no ser porque Damon lo atrapo a tiempo.

.-**Ahh, claro hermanito… se nota**- dijo Damon ya más tranquilo… por lo menos volvía aquella sonrisa a su rostro… aunque se mostraba un poco seria. – **Vamos a tu habitación… que hoy volverás a comer porque volverás a comer**- dijo de modo autoritario, con el típico tono 'amable' de "no quejas" que te dice –cállate, o verás-

Dicho esto a Stefan le entro un pánico enorme… no podía… no podía beber sangre animal porque ahora le enfermaba y por ende la rechazaba…. Y mucho menos podía beber sangre humana, porque de esa si que no sabría qué pasaría… No podía obligarlo aquello… no tenia porque enterarse aun …. Tenía que salir de esta, pero ¿Cómo? Ni podía moverse bien, mucho menos salir corriendo de esa casa.

Estaba atrapado.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y por la espera!** :D

Gracias por sus bellos reviews! :')

_-Moon'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon** D: sí, yo sé, no lo tengo ._. haha pero es que ahh D: el tiempo se va de volada, literal. Hahaha bueno, aquí les dejo el capi... a los que gusten leerlo y a los que no.. no problem, I understand u_U haha bueno ya, explicaciones al final del capi por que luego me tardo mucho ... Sin más ...

**_Vampire Diaries._**

Crónicas Vampíricas, No me pertenece, aunque lo deseará... no sería posible :( *suspiro* El contenido del fic es por mera diversiónxD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior**

.-**Ahh, claro hermanito… se nota**- dijo Damon ya más tranquilo… por lo menos volvía aquella sonrisa a su rostro… aunque se mostraba un poco seria. – **Vamos a tu habitación… que hoy volverás a comer porque volverás a comer**- dijo de modo autoritario, con el típico tono 'amable' de "no quejas" que te dice –cállate, o verás-

Dicho esto a Stefan le entro un pánico enorme… no podía… no podía beber sangre animal porque ahora le enfermaba y por ende la rechazaba…. Y mucho menos podía beber sangre humana, porque de esa si que no sabría qué pasaría… No podía obligarlo aquello… no tenia porque enterarse aun …. Tenía que salir de esta, pero ¿Cómo? Ni podía moverse bien, mucho menos salir corriendo de esa casa.

Estaba atrapado.

* * *

**NextChapter-Capítulo Siguiente:**

* * *

Mientras Damon ayudaba _(¿ayudaba?)_ a Stefan a llegar a su habitación, Stefan ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al camino… en realidad estaba ideando un plan.. o lo que fuera, para poder salir de ahí… no es que tuviera miedo de la reacción de Damon cuando se enterara… bueno tal vez un poco, sí… pero no solo era miedo… no podía explicarlo… pero no quería que Damon supiera… por lo menos, no aún… además si se enteraba se burlaría de el, y Stefan no quería aquello, ¿orgullo, quizás?. Nadie lo sabía, solo sabía una cosa… que tenía que salir de allí, ahora.

Stefan reunió todas las fuerzas sobrehumanas posibles_… bueno, literalmente el era sobrehumano, pero en este momento parecía que no_…. Y con estas alejo un poco a Damon, no al modo de "_déjame en paz_" que era como en realidad quería… pero debido a que_ 'todas las fuerzas sobrehumanas' _no eran tantas para ocasionar eso, solo pudo alejarlo con un movimiento suave, esto hizo que Damon recobrara el sentido puesto que al parecer también iba en sus pensamientos y lo mirara…

.-**Enserio Damon, puedo solo** – dijo casi como un susurro Stefan. No era su intención… pero parecía que era lo único que pudo hacer sus ' fuerzas sobrehumanas', bueno al menos ya podía pararse y mantener el equilibrio por si solo.

Damon lo miro extrañado por un momento, hasta que a su mente llego la conversación anterior que había tenido con Stefan tan solo hace unos minutos.

.- **Ha! recuerdo que hace unos minutos dijiste lo mismo Stefan, y ni siquiera podías mantenerte en pie **– respondió con sarcasmo y molestia. ¿_Por qué parecía como si Damon estuviera enojado con él? Stefan no lo sabia. _

.-**Pero…** - trato de argumentar pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

.-**Nada de peros, hemos llegado** – dijo Damon abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano –** Ahora si me permites, iré abajo por un poco de sangre, quédate aquí. **– dijo al haberlo ayudado a llegar a la cama y sin mirarle salió de la habitación.

_Genial_. La desesperación corría a mil por hora en la mente de Stefan. ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de allí? Bueno, podía salir por la ventana de su habitación… y siendo vampiro eso no sería un problema…pero no estaba seguro de caer bien, no era una altura tan alta pero considerando su estado, no quería arriesgarse. ¿_Arriesgarse_? Pero que estaba pensando… _espera_... Incluso estaba pensando en salir de su casa como un fugitivo... pero en cierta forma tenía que salir de allí,... no era por miedo... era por... bueno no sabia porque. Su plan era una simple caída; solo esperaba que sus piernas no dejaran de responderle cuando saltara…

Aunque no dejaba de ser vergonzoso… ¿huir de su propia casa por una ventana? Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? O tal vez no estaba pensando….

..._eso tendría más sentido_...

Estaba a punto de saltar de la ventana, pero una voz lo interrumpió…

**.-¿Qué intentas hacer, Stefan?** –

.-**DAMON!** – dijo sorprendido de la presencia de su hermano allí mismo y debido a eso y también a que su equilibrio no fue muy bueno y cayó por la ventana, _'Genial… magníficamente genial! Ahora si que me quebrare todos los huesos'_ –pensó Stefan al no ser capaz de detener la caída, debido a su estado y por qué tampoco tenía poderes para evitar accidentes como ese… era vampiro sí, pero no un superhéroe… _malditos superhéroes… ellos podían volar_. –pensó para sí.

Pero la caída no llegó, no había dolor ni nada, entonces decidido para ver que había sucedido, abrió los ojos … y ojalá se hubiera caído y roto todos los huesos, porque la causa de que no había caído fue que fue salvado antes de que tocara el suelo… y nada más y nada menos que por su hermano. Esto sería conmovedor o ¡WoW!, en otras circunstancias pero en esta solo significaba que estaba más atrapado que nunca…. Su intento de "salir desapercibido" había fallado y miserablemente… -_Debí cerrar la puerta de mi habitación antes_- Se regañó mentalmente Stefan.

Además la mirada que tenía Damon no era nada linda… no dijo ni una sola palabra de regreso a la habitación pero no significaba que Stefan no pudiera leer esa mirada.

Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación de Stefan, Damon hizo que se sentara en la cama, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Stefan por que no sabia que decir en realidad, y Damon por que no quería explotar frente a su hermano; minutos así trascurrieron, hasta que…

.-**Ten** – dijo autoritario Damon, pasándole una taza común a Stefan…

Stefan le miro extrañado, hasta que - **Es animal** – añadió Damon.

Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron en sorpresa… _Sangre_…. Dios! no sabia que hacer, ¿_cogerla o no?_ …. Si no la cogia, Damon se molestaría más y si la cogía, significaba beberla… _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_ .. Podía decirle que no tenía hambre… pero ¿_Qué rayos?_ No le creería…. Pero sin saber por que, eligió esa última… con un toque de 'amabilidad'…

**.- Eh, no gracias, Damon. Estoy bien** – dijo sonriendo y aparentando estar bien _y no ser el zoombie que era_… - **No tengo hambre.**

_Y fue la peor decisión elegir esa ultima…Porque esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… técnicamente y casi literalmente… _

**.-Ah ¿no tienes hambre, Stef? – **dijo extrañamente calmado y compresible Damon, hasta que… -** ¡¿COMO QUE NO TIENES HAMBRE?! Tienes 2 semanas Stefan, 2 SEMANAS sin comer, ¿me escuchaste? Y todo por que? Por Elena? **– dijo con burla en su voz **- Elena se fue Stefan, no tienes que hacer eso por ella… ¿ De que sirve? … ya supéralo, se fue y punto. **

_~(pensamientos de Stefan)~_

_"Y ahí estaba otra vez, Elena…_

Elena esto, Elena el otro… la amaba sí.. y no estaba seguro de volver amar a una persona como la amo a ella.. pero no todo tenía que girar alrededor de ella, ¿Por qué le hacía recordarla? ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser el motivo ella? … Además no había motivo alguno de que no se alimentara… era solo que no quería y punto. No quería porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar en como le haría, ya que la animal no era una opción y la humana era un peligro… ¿no podía respetar su decisión de dejar las cosa como están? Aunque en cierto modo le entendía… cada vez estaba más deplorable, y cansado… incluso se estaba volviéndose loco, las alucinaciones no eran muy normales entre vampiros… o al menos no esa clase de alucinaciones… aunque bueno, los vampiros si bebían sangre… solo el era la excepción… tal vez de allí el hecho de que su hermano se avergonzara tanto de el… Además si lo pensaba bien, aquello le sucedió antes de lo de Elena, así que tenía más de 2 semanas, pero cuando Elena se fue… bueno debía ser sincero… fue peor.. mucho peor!, es por eso que una noche se había distraído y había bebido de más, el alcohol no era su fuerte, pero le ayudaba a calmar la sed, aunque fue un grave error al día siguiente por eso opto no volverlo a hacer, por eso y por qué no estaba seguro si le gustara esa idea a Damon… aunque no entendía por qué estaba atosigándole últimamente todo el tiempo, no es como si le preocupara.. ¿no? No. El jamás se preocuparía por él.. tal vez el Damon humano lo habría hecho, pero el se fue hace mucho ya lo ha demostrado antes, solo quisiera que Lexxy estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer… ella me ayudaría… ella era mi apoyo, era como una hermana mayor para mí, incluso a veces semejaba una figura materna para mí, cosa que comprendía ya que yo jamás tuve una, mi madre murió cuando nací y en mi vida no había tenido en quien confiar mas que en Damon…" **Damon,** aquella persona que era su hermano después de todo, pero aquel que acabo con su amiga… ¿Por qué? No lo sabría jamás, -la verdadera razón claro-_ solo sabía que había confiado en él y todo acabo mal… pensándolo bien…siempre acababa mal… pero no podía odiarlo por más que le hiciera lo que hiciera… él no podía odiarlo como Damon a él, creo que nací para ser odiado y no odiar…_

_.-_**STEFAN! TAN SIQUIERA ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME?! BEBETE ESO AHORA! **_– _dijo exasperado Damon.

_.-¡Oh! ¿qué? Había olvidado por completo que estaba allí aún… vale… mis pensamientos no eran muy buenos ahora, hacían perderme y … espera.. dijo ¿ahora? ¿beber? ¿sangre? Pero…_

.-**Stefan**- dijo Damon alargando las letras en el proceso… como claro modo de advertencia.

.-** N-no puedo**. – Dijo rápido. Hasta en cierto punto se sorprendió de sí mismo, _¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? No estaría pensando en decirle, o si?... Ese no era el plan, bueno… no había ni siquiera un plan._

Damon estaba en el límite de su paciencia, si es que no estaba arrevazada ya… se le hacía imposible que su hermano hiciera todo eso solo por Elena, iba a reclamarle cuando…

**.-No es Elena –**dijo de pronto. Lo cual hizo que Damon se callará justo a tiempo, sorprendido por el hecho de que supiera lo que estaba en su mente y también debido a su tono de voz. Su voz sonaba resignada, pero ¿_por qué? Por fin pensaba decirme lo que le ocurría? – pensó Damon. _

Y justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, Stefan le ganó… pero algo cambio…

.-**Damon, comprendo lo que tratas de hacer** – dijo Stefan, para luego hacer una pausa- **bueno, la verdad es que no**. – dijo con deje de molestia_… - Aquel mar de pensamientos que había tenido minutos antes, le trajo a flote a Lexy, su única y _verdadera_ amiga… que ahora estaba muerta por culpa de su hermano, él no era una persona que guardara rencor y mucho menos a su hermano, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que había sido su culpa, el confió en Damon y éste lo engaño, ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como si le importara? Estaba cansado, y el problema de su alimentación no era por lo que estaba cansado, El problema era que estaba cansado de confiar y ser traicionado… Apenas hace 10 segundos, se le había cruzado por la cabeza contarle a Damon el problema de su alimentación! Pero luego asi como vino aquel pensamiento, se esfumo. No! ¡Claro que no! No volvería a caer… el solucionaría esto, no había de que preocuparse, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de él. Asi que continuó… - _**No lo entiendo… pero no necesito saberlo. – **dijo rápido viendo que Damon lo interrumpiría**- Lo que necesito es que dejes de estar sobre mí, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, asi que deja de hacer lo que quiera que estás haciendo y DEJÁME en paz.**_ – _

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y se encamino fuera de la habitación… su vista era borrosa, pero nada que no pudiera manejar_… por lo regular veía así todo el tiempo- últimamente… solo tenía que salir de esa casa y todo estaría bien, Damon no le seguía, así que era algo bueno, en cierta forma le dolió decirle eso a Damon, pero… no quería sus burlas o palabras sarcásticas por parte de él si se enteraba, además… ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio para con él? … algo tenía que estar tramando, para hacerse el preocupado… y el no estaba seguro de querer averiguar otro engaño más por parte de su hermano. Y con esos pensamientos salió de su casa y con su limitada velocidad llego al centro del bosque, estaría un buen rato allí… de hecho se la pasaba casi todo el día allí… estaba solo, nadie que le molestase y mucho menos gente alrededor de él que fuera un tentación… en pocas palabras: el lugar perfecto, para pensar y estar tranquilo; además de que ese era un lugar especial para el… su madre iba a ese lugar. Así que se sentó en el suelo y recargo su espalda en aquel grande y frondoso pino, contemplando todo a su alrededor… le encantaba esa esencia que percibía… de paz y tranquilidad… incluso cuando iba allí.. le parecía olvidarse que era un vampiro y los problemas que esto conllevaba y los que tenía con su hermano… pero como siempre todo llegaba a su fin cuando el volvía a la realidad… Así se quedó pensando vario tiempo más hasta que el cansancio lo venció._

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes Salvatore… Damon estaba… bueno.. seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se quedó cuando Stefan se fue.

Y a él vinieron recuerdos que no eran gratos para él.. Pero estos terminaban tan mal como este último.

**_FLASHBACK~ 1_**

**.-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, me voy a mi habitación**– dijo Stefan, pasando al lado de Damon. .- **Entonces,** **No tengo porque finalizarlas –**dijo altanero e indiferente Stefan.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-JAA! ¿Hermano Mayor eh? –_**dijo entre divertido y con cierto deje de ironía Stefan- **_Mi hermano mayor murió en 1864, así que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-3.-.-.-.-.-_**

**-Pues entonces quédate con tu curiosidad, que debo salir. –** finalizo Stefan.

-**Es estúpido Stefan… si sigues así morirás, si quieres morir entonces yo mismo lo haré-**

**-Entonces hazlo. –**dijo con una mirada y voz, frías y sin sentimiento alguno**– Mátame –**dijo entre cansado y suplicante **- Eso es lo que siempre has querido, que no?... ** - **¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? -**Su voz sonaba a reclamo**…**"acaso estaba recriminándole aquello? –pensó sorprendido Damon. -**Siempre lo has alardeado… Me prometiste una eternidad de miseria… Que si ya no la aguanto? –**

**-.-.-.-.-4.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-Nunca lo entenderías, eres el****_gran y perfecto_****Damon… -**

**.- Vamos, Damon. –**Dijo con tono burlesco Stefan**- Nunca has tenido remordimientos, ni culpas, ni dolor, has hecho cosas terribles pero.. tú a cambio de mí, no te arrepientes de nada. Tu no cargas con una parte de ti que es un recordatorio de lo que realmente eres… lo que has hecho.. lo que eres capaz de hacer… ¿Cómo podrías entenderme, si para entenderme tendrías que sentir todo eso?.. Tú no sabes nada de mí, Damon.**

**.- Tú Damon… no eres capaz de sentir empatía-****– No eres capaz de sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que he sentido en mi vida… Eres un sínico, Damon**, **Actuando como si te importara… como si quisieras esta ciudad… después de todo lo que has hecho,** **¿acaso lo recuerdas? O ya lo olvidaste?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.**

Aquellos y cada uno de esos recuerdos no eran muy gratos para el… Stefan le había dicho cosas que sabía sí, pero que no había escuchado abiertamente y mucho menos de su parte…y por otra parte, también estaba preocupado… ¿su hermano le odiaba? ¿Acaso el quería morir? No, No, eso no, Stefan no haría eso… no tendría sentido… no importaba todo el daño que le había hecho, Stefan lo perdonaba siempre y seguía pensando en el cómo su hermano… pero ¿Por qué ahora no sonaba tan convincente este pensamiento?

Tenía que dejar de pensar así… en realidad, no era su forma común de pensar, pero digamos que algo en la actitud de Stefan lo había 'cambiado'… en verdad deseaba saber que le pasaba a Stefan… y era mentira eso de que solo lo hacía por curiosidad, la verdadera razón era que temía por Stef, pero eso no se lo podía decir… el jamás le creería, no cuando veces anteriores había confiado en el y lo había defraudado. Sabía que Stef tenía una y mil razones para no confiar en el… pero que tomara ese cambio de actitud para con el y ya no hablaran ni siquiera de algo insignificante le mataba. Tenía que hacer algo… descubriría que le ocurria a Stefan y trataría de hacer las paces con él… al fin y al cabo, Elena se había ido…. Katherina igual y ya no importaba, ella solo había sido la primera y gran separación de su relación con su hermano y por otro lado… la eternidad de miseria que prometió… en realidad eso no iba con el… por más que lo intento- cegado por la ira y el enojo … no podía hablar completamente enserio… Stefan seguía siendo su hermano menor y le amaba, aunque no lo admítase públicamente nunca… no quería ver sufrir a Stefan, siendo que el sabe y reconoce perfectamente que momentos de sufrimiento de Stefan habían sido por su culpa.. y lo lamentaba… sinceramente que sí.

Pero eso era ya pasado… solo quedaba recuperar algo con su hermano… y tenía la intención hacerlo justo después de que Elena se fue, pero luego Stefan se volvió más distante… aún más de cómo era… luego empezaron los problemas… y nada había resultado como planeo… así que necesitaba pensar cómo arreglar este embrollo pero ya. Él era Damon… el frio e indiferente… pero eso solo era una faceta… el en realidad era distinto y lo mostraría. Tenía que ir a por Stefan.

Y con eso se dispuso a salir a buscar a Stef… tenía que enfrentarlo ahora o jamás sucedería… Siguió el aroma de su hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta a donde lo guiaba… Ha! aquel bosque… "Típico de Stefan " –pensó. A su hermano le encantaba ir al bosque porque disque inspiraba tranquilidad… aunque el creía que era mas bien para perder el tiempo, no era del todo cierto… Stefan se pasaba horas admirando los 'bellos' paisajes que la naturaleza le ofrecía y a su vez, era su manera de despejar su mente, desde que eran niños siempre ha sido igual, … siempre que su padre le llegaba a regañar el siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar ó cuando se sentía culpable por alguna cosa… ó cuando estaba triste, confundido, enojado… siempre acudía allí.

Pensó que aquella costumbre se perdería con el tiempo o con la transformación, pero se equivocaba… Stefan seguía teniendo algunas conductas humanas de cuando él fue humano e incluso de un niño… quizá… porque se quedó atrapado en esa edad. Pero él siempre había sido fácil de leer y más para él.

La noche se acercaba y el viento soplaba con fuerza entre los frondosos y grandes árboles; una tormenta estaba próxima, Stefan seguía sentado en el suelo, recargado sobre aquel pino, se dispuso a levantarse para retomar el camino a casa, aunque no quisiese era el lugar donde vivía y no tenía a donde ir… Se sentía cansado aún, pero por lo menos había recabado fuerzas para moverse con libertad… así que dio media vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar, cuando…

**.-¿Ya te vas?** – Dijo ESA voz.

Stefan se congelo en su lugar, inseguro y con miedo de voltear y ver quién era el propietario de la voz, aunque lo sabía… no tenía sentido. Así que solo se contuvo a cerrar los ojos y decir en un susurro apenas audible… "No puedes ser real" – dijo – "no lo eres" – afirmo. Confiando en que solo haya sido una mala jugada de su cansada y extraña mente, pero como siempre el mundo en su contra… aquella voz le respondió…

.-**Soy más real de lo que crees** – dijo aquella voz con cierto deje de burla - **¿Sabes lo que hemos hecho aquí, eh Stef?** – dijo nuevamente aquella voz, sonando cada vez más cerca.

.**-"…..**" – Stefan se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados..al principio no fue capaz de decir nada.. tal vez por la sorpresa de ser respondido o por no saber de qué rayos le hablaba aquel tipo… ¿_aquel tipo_?

.-**Entonces, ¿lo ignoras?**– dijo al lado de Stefan - **¿Cómo puedes olvidar el gran festín que nos hemos dado?- **dijo resaltando la palabra "festín"

Dicho eso, Stefan se volteo y abrió los ojos por lo escuchado de 'aquella persona' y lo que vio… "NO! no podía… ¿Cómo? No era cierto! Esto… no.. no… no"- se repetía constantemente mente**.****- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Como pudiste hacerlo?** – grito colérico a la persona frente a el. – "tenía que ser un juego, no era verdad," – pensó, retrocediendo poco a poco conforme miraba al suelo hasta que topo su espalda en el grueso tronco… lo que veía frente a el no podía ser real… cadáveres… docenas de ellos... era gente… sangre … muerte No!

.- **¿Yo? Pero si has sido tú… tu deseo ... tu sed, tus... ansias… T_U_ hiciste esto, Stefan. ¿_No lo recuerdas_?** – dijo inocente ESA atormentadora voz.

.- ¿**Yo? – **Pregunto asombrado y dudoso** - Yo no… Yo no… **- decía en un susurro asustado y sin dejar de ver el suelo a sus pies que ahora se hallaba manchado por aquel liquido carmesí… y por cuerpos sin vida de personas con las que había convivido en el instituto y hablando en el pueblo, … personas que había visto ya antes.

.-**Vamos, no hay nada que temer. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría, ¿no? No podías aguantar por siempre …**

.**-CALLATE**! **NO! NO! N-no, no, Yo no…, Yo no pude…** - decía en shock Stefan sosteniéndose su cabeza en el proceso, "esto no era posible, esto no sucedió… el estaba en el bosque.. el se quedó dormido, el no recuerda más… no pudo haber hecho esto.. ¿Cuándo? ¿cómo? El no pudo hacerlo, ¿porque? ¿Cómo paso? No…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

.-**Stefan! STEFAN! Sal de ella!, Salir de ella! Vamos!** – Decía desesperado Damon, sosteniendo a Stefan por los hombros. Damon se hallaba hincado frente a Stefan, mientras Stefan seguía recargado en aquel tronco con las manos en la cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez que el no había sido… Damon trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero nada funcionaba, Stefan estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y a un todo a la vez.

-.-.-.-.Flashback Damon

Caminaba por el bosque, estaba seguro que él estaría donde siempre lo había encontrado cuando eran niños… era el corazón del aquel lugar… la vista, los paisajes eran hermosos, a Stefan le encantaba ir a ese lugar, había un pino enorme, característico de los demás debido a su altura y grosor… además que sabía que ese era un lugar muy preciado por Stef desde que le conté que Madre solía llevarnos allí y nos contaba historias… yo era muy pequeño y madre estaba embarazada de Stef… creo que es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro de la vida humana aunque con el pasar de los años lo había olvidado un poco… Stefan no la conoció ya que falleció en su nacimiento, es por eso que cuando el se ponía triste yo le contaba los momentos que el paso con ella, a pesar de no estar aun físicamente…

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando le escuche…

.- **¡¿Qué has hecho?! Cómo pudiste hacerlo? .- **

Supe inmediatamente que ese era Stefan, pero algo en su voz denotaba cierta angustia e incluso miedo.

Corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz… no faltaba mucho, de hecho estaba por llegar cuando le vi…

Era otra más de sus alucinaciones- confirme, …. el miraba al suelo con miedo y terror reflejados en sus ojos, como si estuviera viendo algo horrible frente a él, aunque yo solo podía ver tierra bajo sus pies.

Me acerque a el cautelosamente, cuando le oí susurrar que 'el no hizo algo'… no lo comprendí al instante hasta que empezó a gritar de nuevo que 'El no pudo' … ¿_El no pudo qué?_ … por la manera en que lo decía sonaba desesperado así que…

Hasta que todo hizo 'click'.. Stefan estaba viendo algo que no era grato y además se culpaba de ello, debido a su reacción anterior, … tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle saber que solo era una alucinación, no era algo real lo que estaba experimentando aunque fuera muy real para él no era más que una simple ilusión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-**Stefan, vamos, Mírame!** – decía un preocupado Damon

.-** NO! ¿Por qué lo hice? **– susurraba con dolor Stefan, mirando a la nada en particular.

.-**Stefan, no has hecho nada, vamos mírame** – insistía Damon.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo Stefan…

**.- "No, no, es mi culpa, yo …** " – se decía a si mismo.

.- _**Siempre ha sido tu culpa, Stefan**._ – dijo otra voz grave, diferente a la anterior.

Stefan fijo su mirada al propietario de la voz y sus ojos se agrandaron… ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Espera… mejor dicho ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

.- **Yo…** - pero se quedó sin palabras, el escenario que había visto minutos antes ya no estaba, ahora frente a el estaba su Padre… y él… su Padre y él! ¿Qué era esto? Estaban hablando frente a él.. Pero él solo era un mero espectador… hasta que lo que ocurría frente a él le trajo aquel recuerdo…

.-**Yo Padre, lo siento, no era mi inte…-** decía un Stefan de apenas 5 años, antes de ser interrumpido por su padre.

.-**Nunca es tu intención**, **como te atreves a venir al cuarto de tu Madre?** – Decía un muy molesto Guissepe- **Después de todo es tu culpa que ella murió. _Siempre ha sido tu culpa, Stefan._**

.- **No Padre, no digas eso, no es mi culpa que Madre haya muerto **– decía un pequeño Stefan a punto de llorar.

.- **Ni se te ocurra empezar a llorar, Stefan Alessander** – dijo severo su Padre – **Compórtate como el hombre que eres y acepta tu culpa y responsabilidades como parte de esta familia. **

**.-Pero…**

**.-Acaso intentas enfrentar a tu Padre, Stefan? – **dijo iracundo -** … No eres más que una molestia, no eres más que un recordatorio, … vete y no vuelvas a esta habitación, ¿Quedo claro, Stefan? – **

**.-"…." – **el niño no dijo nada, en realidad derramaba lagrimas silenciosas , hasta que…

**.-"He dicho que si quedo claro. – **dijo su padre con voz autoritaria

**.-Si padre – **dijo con respeto aquel niño de ojos verdes esmeralda, dando una pequeña reverencia y retirarse de aquella habitación lo más pronto posible.

Se fue llorando todo el camino hacia su habitación, su Padre le odiaba… y lo comprendía… pero ¿Por qué? Porque era tan triste… , iba corriendo, quería ver a su hermano, le necesitaba, hasta que alguien en el camino lo intercepto…

.- **¿Qué le sucede, joven?** – pregunto una preocupada muchacha de unos 25 años de edad. La cual trabajaba en aquella casa y junto a Margaret, nana del niño, que se habían encariñado con el pequeño.

.-**Yo, y-yo…** - trataba de decir aquel pequeño niño. – **Padre me odia. – **dijo sin más, volviendo a llorar.

.-**Su padre no le odia, pequeño **– le decía aquella chica amablemente al niño frente a ella, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos

.- **Sí, si me odia… yo mate a Mamá por eso me odia** – decía entre sollozos aquel niño.

**.-Usted no ha matado a nadie, usted es un niño muy bueno.** – le decía con cariño aquella muchacha, ella sabía como Guissepe era, pero que le dijera eso a un niño, su propio hijo! Le enojaba bastante, pero ella no podía hacer nada… solo era una sirvienta en aquella casa… solo sabía que esa no era la primera vez que veía al pequeño Stefan llorar… y deseaba que aquello parara.

.-**No, Padre tiene razón, todo es culpa mia** – dijo el pequeño Stefan negando con la cabeza y empezando a llorar nuevamente…

Pero a su vez lo dijo el actual Stefan que era un espectador de aquel doloroso recuerdo... aquel día… aquellos días… que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo pero que seguían allí… El tenía la culpa de todo desde el momento de su nacimiento… incluso de ese momento era culpable!, si el no hubiera nacido su madre hubiera vivido, la gente a su alrededor no tuviera problemas… su hermano no se hubiera convertido en vampiro, … tantos y tantos problemas que no fueran problemas por su existencia… pero…

.-**STEFAN! Reacciona**! –

En eso toda su vista cambio, frente a él estaba su hermano Damon… ¿Qué hacía aquí? .. Volteó hacia los lados y seguía en el bosque.. Estaba oscureciendo.. y al parecer una tormenta se acercaba… ¿Dónde había estado? … ¿Qué había sucedido? … de repente todo vino a él nuevamente…

La sangre, los cuerpos, la gente del pueblo… él… su padre, recuerdos.

.-**NO!** – dijo en un instinto al ser atacado nuevamente por aquellas imágenes, hasta que…

.-**Esta bien, Stef, todo esta bien, no es real, estoy aquí** – decía Damon tratando de tranquilizarlo, y dando resultado.

En un momento a otro, no supo porque lo hizo…y se abalanzo hacia Damon en un abrazo y lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho desde que era un niño humano… algo dentro de él se había roto con ese último recuerdo... tal vez porque fue el inicio de todo… su existencia era el inicio de todos sus problemas… No sabia si eran pensamientos propios o eran productos de su extraña y últimamente rara mente… pero no importaba… eran verdad. Además esto era más de lo que el soportaba… ya no estaba seguro si quería o podría soportarlo más…

Por otro lado… Damon se sorprendió por el súbito abrazo de parte de Stefan, "él… bueno… no lo había abrazado así desde que fueron humanos… a parte el se había ido molesto de la casa y ahora le abrazaba? Eso era raro hasta que le escucho llorar… ¿Stefan estaba llorando? .. el jamás lloraba!... vale, era un mártir y un dramático en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás mostraba tal faceta como la de ahora… realmente se veía agotado… no solo físicamente si no emocional… se veía…. Indefenso." – Le abrazo en respuesta y le dejo llorar. " Incluso podría jurar que parecía aquel niño que corría en su búsqueda cuando tenía miedo, o estaba triste o solamente para verle, aquel que buscaba a su hermano mayor"- sonrío un poco al recordar cuan unidos eran en aquellos tiempos…

En eso ve que Stefan trata de tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar, incluso trata de incorporarse, pero el no le deja… de hecho le abraza más fuerte… No queriendo desaprovechar esta oportunidad y que Stefan huya nuevamente, le pregunta directamente…

**.-¿Qué es lo que sucede Stef?-** le pregunta con tono sereno y apacible Damon.

De pronto Damon, sintió como Stefan se tensó ante la pregunta… así que añadió.

.-**Puedes decirme, Conf…** - Pero se detuvo… no podía decirle así nada más que confiara en él… siendo que otras veces lo había hecho y no había acabado bien, así que continuo **– Se que tienes derecho a no confiar en mi- **dijo separándose un poco, para mirarle de frente** - pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor Stef… si?... Estoy aquí, Te ayudare, dame otra oportunidad.**

**.-D, ¿hay algo malo en mí? – **dijo sin más Stefan, mirándole igualmente.

Damon se sorprendió, porque Stefan uso el sobrenombre que usaba para referirse a él, cuando eran pequeños… y también por la pregunta…¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

.-**No, no hay nada de malo en ti Stef, ¿Por qué pre… -**

**.-No puedo beber más sangre animal – **le interrumpió directo Stefan.

Damon se quedó quieto, no se esperaba aquello… pero tenía sentido… "con que eso era" –pensó Damon… "no se estaba alimentando por que no podía hacerlo más, entonces por que no le dijo?, él podía alimentarse de sangre huma… Ah! Cierto… Stefan… " – pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver la cara de Stefan.

.-**Ese no es problema alguno, hermanito. Sabiamos que pasaría, no podías aguantar por siemp…**

En eso Stefan se aleja de el, viéndolo con miedo,** -"**¿Por qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿acaso había sido muy directo? Mierda, Damon. Tenías que estropearlo todo" –pensó amargamente Damon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**FIN** ~ _review?_ ***.******* okeyno xD Haha

Mil disculpas! en verdadD:

**~. **Gomen, por la tardanza… ya lo tenía escrito desde …no sé hace uuuuhh xD pero intente subirlo en ese tiempo y no me lo aceptaba, así que pasaron los días… y días… y creo que me olvide D: con eso de mi cumpleaños (ya me estoy haciendo vieja:C... digo... la madurez y el crecimiento de adolescente-joven ) HA! XD, otros cumpleaños.. las visitas y mis hermanos y hermanas que solo veo 1 vez al año : ( haha en fin, un monton de cosas... bueno, lamento decepcionarlos por la espera y por la narración… como he dicho un trillon de veces xD no se me da esto de la escritura… pero baahh aquí sigo xD como dije antes, prometo acabarlo, enserio… aunque ya empecé nuevamente exámenes ¬¬ pueden creer que tengo 19 materias? ¬¬ en mi colegio me explotan D: pero , si continuare con esto como antes, every week, aunque sean cortitos xD porque aveces mi imaginación no da más xD Reanudo el 27-28 de sep, porque esta semana está llena de exámenes y expos D: y la prox también, pero AMO LOS FINES DE SEMANA xD be free*-* okno, Nos vemos! Gracias por todo ^^ gracias por sus bellos reviews y mensajes. cuídense**.~**

Chao-chao!

_-Moon_


End file.
